


Romance for Violin and Flute

by Angela_Addams



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Character, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Time, Foreign Language, Gay Panic, Homophobia, M/M, Music, Musical Instruments, Musicians, Romance
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela_Addams/pseuds/Angela_Addams
Summary: ... хлопець зрозумів чому, коли сором’язливий скрипаль підніс смичок до струн. Серж на мить забув де він знаходився, ба більше він затамував подих, відчувши швидше аніж почувши перші високі ноти, його тіло неначе пронизало електричним струмом, а шкіру покрили сироти, він знав: так стається лише тоді, коли слухаєш справді надзвичайне виконання...Андре не хотів бути солістом. Серж хотів бути просто другом та зупинити цькування, проте коли його необдуманий вибрик змушує їх грати у дуеті усе стає набагато складніше
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Romance for Violin and Flute

  
  
Вісімдесят п’ята маршрутка, котра ніколи не ходила за розкладом, особливо після шостої, нарешті повернула з-за рогу, пронизливо скрегочучи колесами по нерівному асфальті, та розбризкуючи брудну воду та грязюку з найближчої калюжі. Вона різко зупинилася навпроти напівпорожньої станції, байдуже блимаючи фарами у хмарних листопадових сутінках. Водій нетерпляче натиснув на клаксон та роздратовано глипнув на зіщуленого від вітру пасажира, що поспіхом намагався зробити кілька ковтків здавалося би життєдайного цигаркового диму, перед тим як зайти в тьмяно освітлений, просякнутий запахом поту, дощу та бензину салон. Особа нарешті піднялася по східцях, шпурнула кілька зім’ятих купюр у бік водія і подалася вглиб, вибираючи місце біля вікна.   
  
Чолов’яга ще раз кинув злий погляд в бік самотнього пасажира крізь дзеркало заднього бачення, і поспішно натиснув на газ, пригадуючи, що це був останній круг по нічному місту перед завершенням зміни. I що скоро його чекає хоч і бридка але кава з пластикового стаканчика та заспокійлива затяжка червоних Malboro, пачка котрих його муляла ось уже яку годину, калатаючи в кишені засмальцьованої водійської жилетки. Хлопець, що зайшов виглядав нездорово і це змушувало водія час від часу поглядати на того в кінці салону. Він не був схожим на наркомана абощо, просто здавалося що ще мить і той або знепритомніє або його вирве, що було зовсім не те чого хотів будь-хто в кінці зміни. Проте, на щастя, той просто із глухим звуком притулив чого до каламутної шибки та відчужено дивився в нічний осінній краєвид.  
  
На передостанній зупинці хлопець подався до виходу, кидаючи наостанок недбалий погляд в бік зацікавленого шофера, і чоловікові на мить здалося, що на молодому, спотвореному втомою, обличчі блищали рівчаки від сліз. Проте, напевно, це була гра світла, подумав водій, і ще раз підмітив, що йому просто таки необхідна кава.  
  
  
...Серж замружив очі та різко їх розплющив, борючись із сонливістю, що нахлинула на нього, як тільки він опинився надворі. Він почвалав у бік непримітних хрущовок, хитаючись на ослаблених ногах та зіщулившись від пронизливого пориву осіннього вітру. Хлопець передчував, що як тільки матінка почує шурхіт в коридорі, то одразу зчинить скандал, адже ніхто не затримується в музичній школі до одинадцятої вечора. Йому нічого не залишалося, як по інерції потягнутися за запальничкою до кишені куртки та огорнути себе хмаркою сизого тютюнового диму, котрий швидко танув у вологому присмерку. Сьогодні на матінку чекає просто таки джек-пот: від нього несло куривом, він не взяв парасольку та промок і як на зло забув футляр з флейтою там. Серж спересердя розчавив недопалок підошвою кросівки, виливаючи все своє роздратування в знищення залишків цигарки, та знесилено поплентався в двір, передчуваючи невідворотне.  
  
-Сергію! Це ти?! - долинув звичний пронизливий голос, котрий перекрикував телевізор, що голосно тарабанив на кухні, - дзвонила мама Андрія, сказала ти забув у них флейту. Слава богу, ти був у них... Міг хоча би подзвонити, невдячний вишкірку!  
  
Хлопець мовчки скинув вологий одяг у коридорі та подався до ванни, плануючи якщо не втопити себе у душі, то принаймні заглушити шумом води всі ті думки, що вирували в його виснаженому мозку.  
  
Ні! Він нізащо більше не піде туди... не після того що трапилося...  
  
  
  
***  
  
Два місяці до того  
  
Скрегіт маленького стільчика пронизливо пролунав, відбиваючись від так-сяк побілених стін з прекрасною акустикою. Музична школа, побудована ще за часів однієї із імперій, була будівлею колишньої консерваторії, тому якість звуку передбачалася архітекторами завчасно.  
  
Хтось уривчасто схлипнув та зайшовся надривним кашлем, кілька голів озирнулося в бік патлатого хлопця, що понишпорив у сумці, рвучко натиснув на інгалятор, а потім став уважно оглядати свою віолончель, наче бачив її вперше в житті, таким чином ховаючи побагровіле обличчя за пасмами волосся, що впали йому на лоба.  
  
Проте згодом пальці акуратно натиснули на клавіші, видобуваючи кілька перших акордів, і вся увага повернулася до фортепіано. Дівчина, що сиділа за ним, на мить глянула на викладача, який намагався серед стосу нот знайти потрібні і прослідкувати за партією.  
  
-Вітінь... - смішок пронісся по аудиторії. - Вікторе Леонідовичу, ви ще довго?! - нетерпляче видихнула вона, склавши руки на грудях та спостерігаючи за дещо розгубленим вчителем.  
  
Позаочі ніхто не називав молодого музиканта по імені по-батькові, всі знали, що він “Вітінька” — творча натура та абсолютно жахливий організатор як навчального процесу так і робочого порядку навколо себе.  
  
-Так, так, Лізо, продовжуйте! - нарешті вигукнув чоловік, переможно стискаючи в руках потрібну роздруківку.  
  
Ліза ще раз заскреготіла стільчиком, вмощуючись зручніше та вступила із тихим задумливим мінором. Легкі та меткі пальці забігали по клавіатурі, ледь-ледь застукотіли трішки задовгими нігтями, видобуваючи найбільш вишукані звуки, котрі прекрасно резонували навколо, відбивалися від напівкруглої стелі та долинали до абсолютно враженого та на мить завороженого хлопця з кучмою неслухняних кучерів, що сидів у другому ряду та задумливо стискав у руках свою поперечну флейту.  
  
-Чудово, - мовив Вітінька, коли дівчина закінчила вступ і очікувально та дещо роздратовано глянула на викладача, - тепер партія скрипки, будь ласка, - він глянув на когось позаду із посмішкою та кивком.  
  
Худорлявий хлопчина підвівся і, згорбившись та уникаючи поглядів решти студентів, попростував до центру щоб стати навпроти фортепіано.  
  
-Так, - промимрив Віктор Леонідович, намагаючись скласти численні папірці з нотами в теку, - Дворжак, романс для скрипки і фортепіано в ля-мінорі; Лізо, ви вступаєте.  
  
Дівчина швидко розпочала, її музика була такою ж чудовою, проте чомусь не настільки натхненною, як це було до того, коли вона грала соло.  
  
І тут кучерявий хлопець зрозумів чому, коли сором’язливий скрипаль підніс смичок до струн. Серж на мить забув де він знаходився, ба більше він затамував подих, відчувши швидше аніж почувши перші високі ноти, його тіло неначе пронизало електричним струмом, а шкіру покрили сироти, він знав: так стається лише тоді, коли слухаєш справді надзвичайне виконання. Хлопець мав би спостерігати за нотами, проте натомість його очі пожадливо слідкувати за рухами скрипаля, що сам наче поринув у музику, яку він грав, замружившись та рухаючись у такт зі смичком. Серж змусив себе заплющити очі, бо те що з ним творилося було схожим на божевілля — в його оповитому майже гіпнотичною музикою мозку з’явилося ірраціональне бажання бути якнайближче до цього скрипаля, що наче приборкувач змій заворожував своєю грою людську душу.  
  
Серед хвилі високих нот, що лунали від скрипки, час від часу вчувалися акорди фортепіано, котрі Ліза чомусь видобувала з надмірним завзяттям, напевно, намагаючись заглушити іншу партію. Згодом вона просто різко натиснула руками по клавішах, видаючи какофонію низьких звуків, і зі всією силою гепнула кришкою. Скрипаль зіщулився від ворожого гулу і опустив скрипку, винувато дивлячись на розпашілу від роздратування піаністку.  
  
-Я не можу! Не коли він так вимахується!...  
  
-Лізо, в чому справа?! - вигукнув викладач, обурено глянувши на піаністку, - що за вибрики?! Ви знаєте який важливий ваш номер для наступного благодійного концерту.  
  
-Так, авжеж... номер із нашою зірочкою, - глумливо кинула вона в бік скрипаля.  
  
Вчитель зашарівся і ледь чутно щось пробурмотів.  
  
\- Ви обіцяли мені сольний виступ чи не так?! - дещо істерично мовила дівчина.  
  
-Тебе ніхто не змушує зі мною грати, - голосно сказав хлопець. - Я можу просто виконувати оркестрові партії, як завжди.  
  
-Але ж, Андрію, - заперечив Віктор Леонідович, - в тебе талант... Буде дуже жаль, якщо ти не покажеш себе в дуеті.  
  
-Ох, Вітінько, - пирхнула Ліза, кидаючи ще один гидливий погляд в бік хлопця, що притиснув скрипку до грудей, наче намагаючись її захистити, - ніхто при здоровому глузді не захоче грати дуетом з таким позером як наш Андре... Аж гидко дивитися на те, як він корчить з себе богему, а насправді ж...  
  
Проте дівчину урвали голосний скрегіт крісла по багатостраждальному паркету та рішучий вигук:  
  
-Я буду!  
  
Серж відчув як в його бік повертається кожна голова в кімнаті, коли він ось так любісінько підписав собі вирок. Він міг прочитати в очах деяких подив, роздратування та глум, проте Вітінька дивився на нього переможно, а Лізка кинула майже вбивчий погляд, та найбільш несподіваним був вираз обличчя Андре. Здавалося, що хтось запалив вогник у сором’язливих очах скрипаля, наче йому сказали, що завтра Різдво. Кучерявий видобув з себе посмішку у відповідь і Андре зашарівся.  
  
“Господи, що це зі мною... всі ж знають, що він...”, - подумки вилаяв себе флейтист.  
  
  
  
...То був дев’ятий клас, коли до шкільної програми додали новий предмет, “Людина і суспільство”, замість звичної “безпеки життя”. Молоденька вчителька, що недавно перевелася в гімназію, час від часу червоніючи від жартиків учнів, намагалася розповісти про гендерну політику:  
  
-В нас, як ми знаємо, шлюб — це союз чоловіка і жінки, проте в деяких країнах легалізовано одностатеві союзи...  
  
Смішок хвилею прокотився по класу.  
  
-Наприклад... - продовжила жінка тремтячим від хвилювання голосом, - в кількох країнах Західної Європи: Нідерландах і Швеції...  
  
-Ей, Андре, може тобі в Нідерланди... Знайдеш собі дружка! - викрикнув хтось в бік тихого білявого хлопця, що сидів позаду.  
  
-І ви будете жити довго і щасливо!...  
  
Серж побачив, як той опустив плечі і сховав своє побагровіле обличчя за книжкою.  
  
-Або краще в Швецію, створиш собі шведську сім’ю!... - в’їдливо мовила якась дівчина, і регіт пролунав у відповідь на такий дотеп.  
  
-Годі! Перестаньте блазнювати! - скрикнула молоденька вчителька, намагаючись зробити суворий вираз обличчя. - Гриценко, сядьте на місце! - безпорадно мовила вона. - Андрію... Гриценко, куди ви?!..  
  
Проте Андре рвучко підвівся і став похапцем запихати речі до рюкзака, він вийшов з кабінету в супроводі глузувань та улюлюкань. Серж лише співчутливо проводжав хлопця поглядом, він знав, що той уже не повернеться назад, бо кілька днів тому він ненароком почув істеричну перепалку Андре із його матінкою по телефону, він переходив в іншу школу, де б з нього перестали так немилосердно глузувати та знущатися...  
  
***  
  
-Що це за вибрики… Лізо, мені набридло вас постійно розбороняти, - стомлено зітхнув високий молодик із розхристаним темно-русим волоссям та незмінними прямокутними окулярами.  
  
Він нервово поправив їх за звичкою та кинув незадоволений погляд на роздратовану дівчину перед ним. Вона гордо підняла підборіддя, нахабно жуючи жувальну гумку і пирхнула:  
  
-Скільки вам можна повторювати я не збираюся грати з ним. Він може спокійно сидіти собі в оркестрі і вимахуватися там, але акомпанувати я йому не буду ні-за-що, - процідила Лізка і кинула ще один вбивчий погляд в побагровілого від сорому хлопця.  
  
Андрій ненавидів коли у них відбувалися ці "зустрічі", особливо коли Віктор намагався якось його захистити, він прекрасно знав чому це постійно стається і чому Ліза так його ненавидить, але те, що вчитель його вигороджував дратувало його навіть більше аніж відкрита ворожість піаністки.  
  
Бути солістом не було його мрією чи амбіцією, йому достатньо було оркестрових партій, хоча тоді йому доводилося сидіти поруч з Віктором, котрий був концертмейстером, а це ще більше ускладнювало ситуацію.  
  
Їхні стосунки… їх не існувало, крім тих нереальних сценаріїв розвитку подій котрі Андре сам собі нафантазував у голові. Між ними було 10 років різниці, до того ж учитель усіма силами намагався справляти враження порядного натурала, здається, він навіть знайшов собі якусь "подружку" псевдоромантичні фотографії з якою час від часу з'являлися у соціальних мережах. Проте у вузьких колах усі прекрасно знали чому Віктор Леонідович кинув консерваторію і влаштувався на півставки у державну музичну школу, всі прекрасно знали і про самого Андрія, проте вони обидва заробляли для школи необхідні нагороди на конкурсах, тому на всі ці потенційно скандальні речі більшість закрило очі.  
  
Якщо не враховувати добрячий таки гурт "доброзичливців" на чолі із Лізкою та Стасом, котрі любили бити лежачих, у переносному і напевно таки і у прямому значенні. От і зараз лише через її примхи вони змушені шукати акомпанемент для бісового соло котре Андрій має представити на конкурсі.  
  
Двері до аудиторії прочинилися і до їхньої компанії долучився безумець із духових, який мав дурість втрутитися у конфлікт із місцевою примою піаністкою. Сергій якось там. Доволі непоганий музикант, і точно таки популярний серед дівчат. Адрій часто чув про те, як торохтіли його сусідки із перших скрипок у перервах про його кучері прямо як у якогось там співака із бой-бенду.  
  
-Чудово, ви тут, Сергію... я маю до вас чудову пропозицію! - радісно зойкнув Віктор, перебиваючи обурене торохкотіння Лізки.  
  
Андре приречено зітхнув. Він тепер мав грати дуетом із цим хлопцем... із привабливою посмішкою та доброзичливим поглядом, якого він аж ніяк не заслужив.  
  
  
***  
  
Серж стомлено потер перенісся та глянув на годинник, ноти уже танцювали перед його очима і ще одна кава не давала можливості зосередитися. Навпроти нього, незручно поклавши голову на складені на столі руки куняв скрипаль. Його обличчя було сховане під білявою гривкою, а чай, котрого він так і не торкнувся, байдуже парував у чашці.  
  
Після тієї злощасної репетиції “Вітінька” загорівся ідеєю зробити їхній дует ключовим номером у програмі, проте в той час як більшість музикантів уже давним-давно вивчили свої партії і тепер просто удосконалювали виконання. Їм же дали на все про все якихось два тижні, щоб повністю підготуватися до концерту. Тому хлопці були змушені просиджувати майже весь вільний від репетицій час або ж в опустілій аудиторії музичної школи або ж в цьому невеличкому кафе, що знаходилося неподалік від автобусної зупинки.  
  
Уже посутеніло, на маленьких круглих столиках стомлені офіціанти запалювали невеличкі свічечки, тільки коло них було порожньо і темно. Флейтист вирішив, що скоро пора іти додому, він поволі почав пакувати ноти та нотатки в заяложену пластикову теку, котру використовував ще з п’ятого класу, проте так і не посмів розбудити Андре. Він зачаровано поглянув на спокійне спляче обличчя, дещо зморщене чоло, світлі вії, де-не-де поцяткований ледь помітним ластовинням ніс та тремтливі губи, застиглі у нейтральному виразі. Це було дивно, зазвичай, коли він спостерігав за чиїмось обличчям, то не помічав якісь окремі його риси, все розпливалось у його уяві і створювало цілий образ без жодних виняткових деталей.  
  
Білявий розплющив очі, дезорієнтовано оглядаючи кафе навколо себе, і Серж боязко відвів погляд, дивлячись кудись вбік. Молоденька офіціантка підійшла до їхнього столика, щоби забрати використаний посуд, вона швидко клацнула довгою запальничкою на невеличкій свічечці, що стояла у напівкруглій скляній ємкості, і маленьке полум’я затанцювало на ґноті. Флейтисту на мить здалося, що дівчина якось по-змовницька підморгнула їм і подалася далі.  
  
-Хм... Ми таки будемо грати Баха, як цього хоче Вітінька? - почувся розмірений голос скрипаля, він зробив ковток холодного чаю, скривився і опустив чашку.  
  
-Я... не знаю, - понуро відповів кучерявий, він був зненацька надзвичайно присоромлений, як ніби у його бездумному розгляданні таїлося щось, що могло його скомпрометувати. Можливо, так і було, проте хлопець намагався відкинути такі думки.  
  
-В мене є дещо інше рішення, - Андре раптово по-змовницьки підморгнув, може то світло від мерехтливого вогника свічечки так затанцювало на його обличчі, а може і справді Серж помітив хитрі вогники в теплих очах скрипаля, що дивився прямо на нього із ледь прихованим зацікавленням.  
  
Щось у цьому сповненому розуміння погляді надзвичайно стривожило флейтиста, наче Андре зненацька відкрив секрет, що таївся десь у глибинах підсвідомості Сергія і досі незвіданий для нього самого.  
  
-Яке? - обережно спитав Серж, він раптово зашарівся, ще ніколи на нього не дивилися так відкрито.  
  
-Ооо, просто надзвичайна ідея, - ось і посмішка, дещо стримана проте така неочікувана... - Раз усі вважають що я якась там зірка... Давай зіграємо щось складніше! Існує чимало чудових композиторів і творів не таких заїжджених як у цьогорічній програмі. І до того ж... я терпіти не можу мажорні партії!  
  
-Чудесно, - вигукнув кучерявий, йому самому остогидли ці барокові трелі, котрих постійно вимагали від його партії флейти, він відчував себе якимось ідіотським пастушком із розкуйовдженим волоссям та тупою посмішкою на обличчі кожного разу, коли лунала його до роздратування весела мелодія. - Тільки що ми скажемо Вітіньці?  
  
-А навіщо щось йому казати? Ми просто будемо репетирувати дурного Баха, а натомість представимо щось неочікуване на самому концерті.  
  
Сергій не міг стримати подиву, вперше сором’язливий та тихий скрипаль, котрий позбувався всіх амбіцій заради того, щоб залишатися непомітним, раптово запропонував щось таке. Господи, ще ніколи в житті флейтист не хотів так сильно аби в них усе вийшло. І це не тільки тому, що він швидше би підбирав на слух капризи Паганіні у себе в кімнаті на старій, обклеєній наліпками гітарі, аніж надривати прокурені легені у холодній аудиторії, а ще й тому, що жадав знову побачити натхненне сконцентроване обличчя Андре за кілька кроків від себе, оточений його музикою.  
  
До цього всі їхні репетиції супроводжувалися постійними роздратованими видихами, рвучким перегортанням нещасної пожовтілої книжечки з нотами, та мовчазним благанням покинути цю дурну затію із дуетом в теплих очицях білявого. Було видно наскільки неохоче той підносив смичок до струн для того, щоб видати якийсь саркастично мажорний звук зі скривленими від огиди губами. Кілька разів він зривався, майже жорстоко кидаючи скрипку в бік футляра, та ледь чутно бурмотів інвективи в бік усіх і вся. Серж не міг не дивуватися цим новим незвіданим до цього чи то пак непоміченим емоціям, що резонували від зазвичай спокійного та флегматичного юнака. В такі моменти хлопець жалкував, що ніколи нормально не спілкувався з Андре в гімназії, він був лише одним із численних спостерігачів, можливо, якби він спробував стати чимось на кшталт друга для білявого, то той ірраціональний остракізм та іноді відверті знущання, що лунали щоденно від його придуркуватих однокласників могли б припинитися.  
  
-То що? - тепер уже завагався скрипаль, намагаючись відгадати що ж ховалося у відчуженому погляді Сержа, котрий на мить поринув у свої думки.  
  
-Нам доведеться присвятити цьому ще більше часу ніж до цього. До того ж потрібно знайти щось цікаве і вивчити його... - задумано почав флейтист. - Проте, це супер!  
  
Кучерявий підбадьорливо посміхнувся і з якимось дивним задоволенням спостерігав, як нарешті Андре почервонів та відвів свій занадто впевнений до цього погляд.  
  
  
***  
  
-Глянь-но на ось це! - вигукнув білявий, вкотре підносячи стосик з нотами у пластиковому файлі.  
  
Вони сиділи на підлозі імпровізованої бібліотеки, котру організувала їхня музична школа. Насправді ж це було маленьке захаращене приміщення із нерівними вежами зі збірок та заяложеними картонними коробками із численними роздруківками, котрі були організовані хіба за тим, скільки разів їх додумувалися витягати та переглядати: найбільш популярні лежали зверху, приховуючи за собою низку інших запилених та всіма забутих нот. Ще скраю припадали пилом два допотопні комп’ютери, один з яких був більш-менш робочим, а якщо користувач був достатньо винахідливим то те нещастя поволеньки могло з’єднатися з Інтернетом, проте це було за умови, що хтось був достатньо терплячим або ж приніс власний ноутбук, як це зробив Серж, і скористався Wi-Fi від якогось із сусідніх будинків.  
  
-Хмм, тут друга скрипа.... одне і теж саме протягом двадцяти тактів., - задумано глянув на нотатки італійською кучерявий, молячи бога, щоб там знову не було “Scherzando” чи ще щось настільки ж набридливе. - До того ж, хіба ми не повинні вибрати щось із вираженою скрипковою партією?  
  
-Хочеш щоби я лишень мучився за нас обох? - пожартував Андре, він стомлено розпластався на підлозі посеред розкиданих листків паперу та з грайливим обуренням глянув на флейтиста, що занурився з головою у перегляд численних веб-сторінок у пошуках ідеального твору.  
  
Найголовнішою перевагою цієї затхлої кімнатки був килим на підлозі та те, що сюди рідко коли хтось заходив, а отже ніхто не міг ненароком дізнатися про “змовницький план” щодо концерту, що його продумували хлопці, або ж те, що вони якось підозріло проводили весь свій вільний час удвох. Принаймні Серж в першу чергу думав про це, він прекрасно знав, що Андре недолюблюють навіть тут, Лізка не втомлювалася постійно це підтверджувати своїми недвозначними коментарями, тому він старався, щоб шишки не полетіли і в його бік чи то пак не хотів, щоб решта дізналися, що йому насправді цікаво проводити час зі скрипалем. Він наче заново пізнавав колись абсолютно буденного колишнього однокласника, із подивом відзначаючи його яскраве почуття гумору та аж ніяк не посередній інтелект, а ще те, що білявий аж ніяк не хизувався ні тим ні іншим, навпаки той часто знічувався, зненацька заливаючись рум’янцем. Проте Сергій не міг не помітити як інколи зацікавлено дивиться на нього музикант, і найбільше хлопця лякав не сам погляд, а те, як чомусь по-зрадницьки швидко починало колотитися його власне серце, коли він помічав незрозуміле тепло в очицях Андре.  
  
-Ні, ні, ти не розумієш! - відчужено пробурмотів кучерявий, все ще пробігаючи по екрану. - В тебе надзвичайне виконання... деколи ти по-ідіотськи збиваєшся, проте... це через решту чи не так?  
  
Хлопець бубонів без упину, захоплений новими посиланнями, котрі йому вдалося знайти, і він не помітив, як застиг на мить вражений таким бездумним компліментом білявий юнак.  
  
-Ти... так справді думаєш? - тремтливим голосом запитав Андрій.  
  
-Хіба всі так не думають, - просто мовив Серж, стиснувши плечима. - Тому вони і бісяться... Вони знають, що насправді ти кращий за них в разів сто, але нічого не поробиш зі своєю невпевненістю.  
  
Флейтисту подобалося ось так говорити до екрана всі ці безсоромні речі, котрі чомусь так легко злітали з його уст, певно тому, що це була правда.  
  
-От зараз, зіграй-но мені що-небудь! Закладаюся в тебе вийде краще аніж перед усіма цими людьми, - нарешті кучерявий відірвав погляд від монітору щоб побачити червоного як рак скрипаля, що намагався зрозуміти що йому робити.  
  
-Я би... я би на це не ставив... - стиха мовив той, намагаючись зайняти себе чимось аніж залишатися заціпенілим на вицвілому килимі.  
  
-Господи, що тут такого... - здивовано мовив Серж, зацікавлено спостерігаючи за дивною поведінкою скрипаля, щось надзвичайно захопливе було у дискомфорті Андре, наче флейтисту вдалося дізнатися що ж саме криється у тому зацікавленому погляді, котрий він постійно відчував на собі. - Або ж... тобі ніяково грати лише переді мною?  
  
Раптово скрипаль звівся на ноги та пробурмотів щось на кшталт: “Треба в туалет”, він запанікував та поспішно вискочив за двері, залишаючи Сергія на одинці зі своїми несподівано очевидними здогадами.  
  
***  
  
-Він мене дратує... - вкотре за ввесь ранок мовив Стас, нервово глипаючи із третього ряду в бік струнних та постійно махаючи рукою доброзичливій дівчинці із коротким чорнявим волоссям. - Він постійно сюди дивиться, скільки можна!  
  
-Залиш Андре в спокої, - видихнув Серж, абсолютно байдужий до нервозності друга та завжди присутнього погляду, що вперся у його кучеряву потилицю.  
  
Авжеж він дивиться... Вчора флейтист змусив білявого зіграти йому всю партію у тому романсі Дворжака, що вони розучували з Лізою. Його охопило якесь ідіотське відчуття перемоги, коли тремтячий скрипаль із напруженим, побілілим від нервів лицем намагався видобути з інструмента більш-менш пристойні звуки в абсолютно порожній аудиторії крім одного завороженого слухача. Серж не знав звідки в нього з’явилася така майже жорстока риса, проте йому так подобалося спостерігати як поволі сковані плечі розслабляються, а рухи рук робляться більш плавними, очі примружуються і тіло скрипаля віддається на поталу музики, поринає в неї та стає одним цілим. Те як Андре зненацька забував про все на світі крім власного виконання, робило його, худорлявого шістнадцятирічного хлопця, раптово привабливим.  
  
-Хіба тебе не дістає те, що цей гомик постійно на тебе витріщається?! - процідив крізь зуби Стас, з недовірою позираючи на флейтиста.  
  
-Аніскілечки, - усміхнувся Серж, за звичкою заклавши за вухо неслухняний кучер.  
  
  
***  
  
Його подих клубочився на холодному повітрі, хлопець заворожено та дещо відчужено спостерігав як він зміївся із його ніздрів кожного разу, як той видихав їдкий запашний дим від невеличкої самокрутки. Навколо панував звичний урбаністичний безлад: зеленуваті осколки від пивних пляшок, недопалки, упаковки від їжі, на щастя, в їхній курилці, що знаходилася за стіною покинутого складу, неподалік від музичної школи, не було шприців, отже тут не тинялися наркомани.  
  
-Стас казав, що ти приручив нашу зірочку... - наче крізь старе радіо почувся звичний ледь охриплий баритон віолончеліста Льохи.  
  
Серж спантеличено підвівся, опираючись на цегляну стіну, прикрашену графіті, позаду, в нього крутилася голова, таке часто бувало, коли Льоха приносив чергову “партію”. Флейтист прекрасно знав, що його ігри з травичкою до добра не приведуть, проте все ж не міг стриматися, йому подобалося відпускати свій, опухлий від постійного нестримного потоку думок мозок, в ньому з’являлася така блаженна легкість, а помисли несли хлопця кудись в далечінь, що була вища за все це сміття в них під ногами.  
  
-Ммм якщо так можна сказати, - криво усміхнувся кучерявий юнак, позираючи на чомусь зовсім спокійний, а не роздратований вираз обличчя друга.  
  
Хоча, порівняно з іншими з їх дивної компанії, Олексій був найбільш розважливим, можливо, саме тому зазвичай запальний флейтист любив його компанію.  
  
-А як же Лізка?  
  
-Причому тут вона... - раптово здивувався Серж, інколи йому здавалося, що довговолосий юнак знає більше про нього ніж він сам.  
  
-Хіба ти не хотів з нею зустрічатися? - просто запитав віолончеліст.  
  
-Я і досі хочу! До чого тут... Льохо, я тебе не розумію, - розгублено та роздратовано видихнув Сергій, його ейфорія раптово випарувалася, а на її місце прийшла якась незрозуміла важкість.  
  
Він давно уже хотів зблизитися з симпатичною піаністкою, не зважаючи на її доволі важкий характер, Серж все ж вважав її доволі привабливою. Проте чомусь останнім часом її присутність, її постійні зарозумілі коментарі, особливо щодо скрипаля, його надзвичайно дратували. Що ж сталося?! Вони завжди були в одному класі, ще в гімназії хлопець помічав, як із замріяним обличчям він спостерігає за русявою дівчиною, як слідкує за її розміреною ходою, що змушувала її стегна трішки виляти з кожним кроком.  
  
-А те, що Андре... він, ну-у... ти маєш знати... - погляд Льохи раптово став стурбованим.  
  
-Що?! - виплюнув флейтист. - Гомик?! Підар?! Гомосексуаліст?! Це ти хочеш сказати?!.. Льохо... хоч ти не починай...  
  
Це ставало зовсім сміховинним, навіть його найкращий друг вважав, що щось дивне коїлося з ним. Але те, що змушував його відчувати цей білявий хлопчисько було аж ніяк не бажання, він міг розрізнити його, адже такі емоції в нього виникали лише з дівчатами. Це було щось зовсім інше... безумство... чомусь саме це слово зринало у підсвідомості кучерявого. Таке ж одурманююче, як і затяжка травички, та чомусь так само непомітно викликало звикання.  
  
Олексій чомусь коротко реготнув, він співчутливо позирнув на розлюченого юнака:  
  
-Принаймні ти впевнений в тому хто він такий, а що ж стосовно себе самого?  
  
-До чого ти хилиш?!.. ЩО ТИ ЦИМ ХОЧЕШ СКАЗАТИ?! - Серж не на жарт розійшовся.  
  
-Гаразд, гаразд! - примирливо мовив віолончеліст. -Я залишу твої моральні дилеми в спокої... Завтра в джаз-клубі буде виступ. Приходь... Візьми Андре, якщо хочеш. Досить йому відлюдьком бути.  
  
-Я не збираюся з ним іти! - різко відповів флейтист, він не міг повірити в те, як його друг відреагував на його спілкування зі скрипалем.  
  
-Звичайно... Просто, я бачив ваші репетиції... як він на тебе дивиться. Так само як Лізка постійно пускає слину на нашого Вітіньку. І майже так само як ти на нього, - голос Олексія був майже знудженим, наче він говорив про погоду.  
  
Ні, його ніколи не тягнуло до хлопців, він не міг собі уявити, що буде заворожено спостерігати за тим самим Стасом, чи Вітінькою, чи, не дай боже, Льохою. Але все ж тоді, у аудиторії, в кафе, на їх численних репетиціях, він дивився на Андрія — пожадливо впивався очима в худорлявий силует, подумки розгладжував зморщечки на лобі та поцяткованому ластовинням носі, що виникали там від надмірної концентрації.  
  
-Льохо... а чи не пішов би ти?! - гаркнув на нього Серж, не  
  
-Завтра на восьму! І передавай привіт Андре... - огидна посмішка всезнайки затанцювала на губах у довговолосого, коли той спокійно відштовхнувся від холодної стіни, ігноруючи побагровіле від люті обличчя кучерявого, та подався геть, байдуже чалапаючи по калюжах у важких шкіряних черевиках.  
  
  
***  
  
Шурх... Шурх... Шурх... Чвак!  
  
Серж почув як тихо вилаявся скрипаль, ступивши в ще одну баюру, що розпливлася, ховаючи під собою усю бруківку на вузенькій доріжці в парку. Його полотняні кеди були аж ніяк не по погоді і флейтист подумав уже, що дурник наскрізь промочить собі ноги якщо і далі так незграбно буде оминати калюжі.  
  
Було доволі пізно, довкола уже сонно миготіли ліхтарі, вони поверталися із невеличкого джему, що організував Льоха та кілька його знайомих у джаз-клубі. Кучерявий таки з’явився у супроводі Андре, тільки тому що Лізка була зайнята чимось іншим, а він ненароком промовився про виступ і просто не міг проігнорувати повен надії щенячий погляд бісового білявого хлопчиська. Саме це як виправдання він пробурмотів до віолончеліста, коди той провів їх до зарезервованого столика, поставив віскі з колою за рахунок закладу — “я ж казав” виразно читалося на обличчі у довговолосого.  
  
Проте як-не-як Серж не жалкував що пішов туди, він вперше бачив, що Льоші справді подобається грати. Хлопець з усмішкою спостерігав за тим, як той драматично тріпнув своїми довгими патлами та хвацько ухопив свою віолончель, не забувши при цьому підморгнути декільком дівчатам із залу. Андре ж помітив у залі ще одну їх ученицю, Ніку, котра сиділа за одним із ближніх до імпровізованої сцени столиків, але в протилежному від них кутку, вона помахала рукою Олексію і той, на диво посміхнувся їй у відповідь. Флейтиста це дещо насторожило, адже Вероніка завжди всюди була у супроводі свого кавалера, Стаса, проте чорнявої макітри кларнетиста ніде не було видно.  
  
-Це було дуже цікаво... - нарешті захоплено видихнув скрипаль, перериваючи спогади Сержа про сьогоднішній вечір.  
  
-Хм... я радий, - пробелькотів кучерявий юнак, ховаючи задубілі на холодному вечірньому повітрі руки в кишені.  
  
Він відчував приємне тепло від випитого коньяку в животі та легке захмеління, що робило його нерозсудливим, саме тому він не міг стриматися, щоб не бовкнути якусь нісенітницю, котру білявий міг би інтерпретувати по-своєму і зовсім не так, як це насправді було. Серж дав собі слово поводитися більш обережно в присутності Андре, щоб не спровокувати непотрібні сентименти чи то пак щоб ганебно не скомпрометувати себе самого. Проте зараз, він успішно послав свою обіцянку під три чорти, адже коли скрипаль знову ледь не вступив ногою прямо в калюжу, флейтист вчасно обхопив того за талію та відтягнув подалі від каламутної води.  
  
Андрій на мить застиг, різко вдихнувши та затамувавши подих, Серж чомусь не забрав руку, відчуваючи тонку тканину плащика під своїми пальцями та те, як тремтить інший юнак.  
  
“Господи, він же зараз замерзне”, - пронеслося в голові у флейтиста перш ніж він встиг зрозуміти, що зненацька зімкнув свої руки навколо ошелешеного скрипаля, пригортаючи його задубіле тільце до себе.  
  
Вони ось так і стояли, освітлені лимонним блиском ліхтаря; Сергій відчужено відзначив, що щока, обережно притиснута до його, була холодною та гладкою, а біляве волосся пахло якось по-осінньому, а може то було пожовкле промокле листя, розкидане навколо них.  
  
-Серже... - ледь чутно мовив Андре, він нарешті поворухнувся у занімілих і раптово ніякових обіймах кучерявого хлопця. - Ти п’яний?  
  
-Ммм... майже, - пробурмотів флейтист і щільніше притулився до скрипаля, що раптово запротестував. - Куди ти... Йолопе, ти весь трусишся від холоду.  
  
Серж справді не міг зрозуміти чому білявий почав пручатися, невже він не так прочитав усі ті зацікавлені погляди, і невже так справді не було тепліше, зважаючи як нові пориви вітру обдували їх просто таки крижаним холодом. Його розум зовсім не був задурманений алкоголем, як це здавалося на перший погляд, натомість в ньому поселилося зовсім інше відчуття, котре було набагато більш захопливе. Проте це тривало недовго: верткий скрипаль таки зумів вирватися із його чіпких рук, він розсудливо відступив на кілька кроків та якось дивно глянув на флейтиста. В його очах читалося бажання, проте така ж невимовлена образа, наче Серж своїми бездумними діями зачепив Андре за живе та зруйнував ті хороші відносини, що були між ними до того. Напевне, так і було...  
  
-По... Побачимося на репетиції, - розгублено промимрив білявий юнак, та швидким кроком подався геть, наостанок кидаючи ще один повен запитань погляд.  
  
  
***  
  
Екран ноутбука осяював кімнату різким синюватим світлом і виглядав неначе примара посеред посірілої імли довкола. Андре бачив як часточки пилу танцюють у повітрі осяяні цими ефемерними променями. Він із здивуванням розглядав насурмлене обличчя Сержа, котрий сконцентрував свої уже почервонілі, стомлені очі на екрані. Електронні цифри повідомили восьму вечора і уже скоро техпрацівниця мала забряжчати алюмінієвим відром для миття підлоги по безлюдному коридору музичної школи.  
  
Вони залишалися лише вдвох, розпластані на поїденому міллю килимі, в так званій бібліотеці, оточені пилом, коробками і напівтемрявою.  
  
-Може вже досить, - стиха спитав білявий, намагаючись не порушити концентрації Cергія.  
  
-Ти можеш мене не відволікати, - спересердя буркнув чорнявий, і роздратовано видихнув ведучи курсор на початок сторінки, де він був змушений перечитувати знову.  
  
Нотний стан скидався тепер на безкінечні електричні дроти на яких як наче гайвороння хаотично порозсідалися ноти.  
  
-Серже нам скоро пора іти, - продовжив Андре, він бува простягнув руку аби торкнутися плеча кучерявого проте застиг на півдорозі, не впевнений чи він має право це робити.  
  
-Та знаю, знаю я... - огризнувся флейтист і різко закрив ноутбук гасячи єдине джерело світла у кімнаті.  
  
Андре завмер від несподіванки, перед його очима різко наступила темрява, і він лише міг чути дихання та шурхіт від рухів іншого хлопця коло нього.  
  
-Ти пам’ятаєш той джаз-концерт на який нас запросив був Льоха, - прошепотів Серж десь дуже близько, - ти тоді ще вдягнувся якось не по погоді.  
  
-Т-так, пам’ятаю, - обережно промовив скрипаль, примружившись і намагаючись роздивитися що ж відбувається.  
  
-Чому ти тоді втік від мене? - запитав чорнявий, його подих залоскотав шию хлопця.  
  
-Я нікуди не втікав... - заперечив Андре, він нарешті зумів розрізнити у пітьмі риси обличчя хлопця, котре знаходилося прямісінько перед його носом, - я просто... Ти тоді ще напився...  
  
-Я абсолютно тверезий зараз, - дещо погрозливо сказав Сергій, - Ти теж від мене тікатимеш сьогодні?  
  
-Ти стомлений... і верзеш маячню, давай краще заберемося звідси поки.. - знервовано пробелькотів білявий.  
  
Проте він застиг на місці коли відчув холодну і дещо спітнілу долоню на своїй щоці, що обережно проте впевнено розвертала його обличчя до Сержа.  
  
\- Д... дует квітів... - витиснув із себе Андрій, його очі панічно забігали по напівтемній кімнаті шукаючи порятунку. - Я бачив відео на Ютубі... це оперна партія, проте ми можемо спробувати... обидва наших інструменти це ж сопрано...  
  
Він полегшено видихнув коли Сергій відсунувся від нього та повернувся до ноутбука, голосно клацаючи клавіатурою від роздратування.  
  
-Добре... додамо його до програми... чому б і ні... - наостанок буркнув флейтист.  
  
***  
  
За вікнами автобуса миготіли дерева та краєвиди сіл, довга вибоїста дорога звивалася посеред гірської місцевості, кидаючи нещасний ЛАЗик то туди то сюди. Всередині був гамір, сміх, веселі коментарі та якісь імпровізовані співи. Учні музичної школи їхали в невеличке гірське містечко, щоб дати там концерт на конкурсі талантів і таким чином зробити все можливе, щоб у школи з’явилися спонсори, котрі б не пожаліли грошей для підтримки обдарованої молоді та зробили ремонт у нещасному приміщенні з кепським опаленням та облупленими стінами, в якому їм доводилося проводити репетиції.  
  
Конкурс тривав кілька днів, тому всіх учасників з ініціативи місцевого керівництва поселили на турбазу для лижників, оскільки сезон ще не розпочався через напрочуд теплу та багату на дощі осінь. Проте для підлітків турбаза, що знаходилася далеченько від місця проведення, довкруж оточена сосновими деревами, стала просто раєм для розваг, котрі організатори аж ніяк не передбачили. От і зараз, від дерев’яної колиби, з якої доносилися аромати шашлику та дров, по стежці, що вела до гірськолижного комплексу, ішло декілька музикантів, котрі завбачливо “затоварилися” в одного ґазди домашнім вином та деякими іншими речами, які були необхідні для саме такого “відпочинку”.  
  
-Льохо-о-о, ми ще довго? - уже вкотре запитала Ніка — низенька дівчинка, що грала на альті — ледве волочачи ногами по стежці.  
  
-Перестань, - буркнув захеканий Серж, що йшов позаду; він був уже не радий, що не кинув палити, як це постійно собі обіцяв, бо холодне, перенасичене киснем, гірське повітря болісно проходило крізь його ослаблені легені та змушувало його ледь не задихатися.  
  
-Але ми йдемо уже п’ятнадцять хвилин якщо не більше, - закопилила губи дівчина, - де це Стасик дівся, хіба він не мав йти з нами?  
  
-Стас відволікає Вітіньку, щоб ми могли спокійно пронести бухло на територію, - мовив довговолосий віолончеліст, що йшов попереду групи, - хоча, мені здається треба було попросити Лізку, в неї... краще би це вдалося, - Олексій глянув на насурмленого флейтиста і додав: - вибач, Серже, але що правда то не гріх.  
  
Кучерявий спересердя копнув ногою якусь поганку, що росла при дорозі — її шапочка байдуже покотилась у траву. Він і сам прекрасно знав, що піаністка постійно вертиться коло молодого викладача, його аж вернуло від задоволеного виразу обличчя дівчини, коли та дізналася, що саме Віктор Леонідович буде супроводжувати їх у поїздці. Але хлопець не знав чи то пак не хотів нічого з цим робити: йому було важко зрозуміти, що коїться в голові у Лізи та й у дівчат загалом, то вона постійно фліртувала з ним, то без упину торохтіла про Вітіньку, ревно намагаючись отримати якнайбільше його уваги.  
  
Серж не вважав учителя своїм суперником, проте все ж його руки якось самовільно стискалися в кулаки, коли піаністка хоча б робила маленький натяк про нього. А ще йому страшенно не подобалося те, що викладач занадто сильно опікає Андре. Звичайно, можна було зрозуміти, що після чуток, які перемандрували за ним з гімназії — не без легкої руки Лізи — скрипалеві було не солодко в творчому, проте доволі своєрідному колективі, тому Віктор Леонідович намагався створити більш менш нормальну атмосферу для такого специфічного учня. Все ж, в цьому було щось нездорове та підозріле, принаймні Сергієві так здавалося...  
  
-Ніко, а що ти думаєш про Андре? - мовив Серж, намагаючись не здаватися занадто зацікавленим.  
  
Вони були в альтанці, котра знаходилася подалі від людських очей майже на самому краю галявини і цмулили куплену випивку. Вероніка та Стас розвалилися на лавочці разом, хрумаючи чіпсами з однієї пачки, а навпроти них сидів сам флейтист та віолончеліст Льоха, що в цей час задумано спостерігав, як борсається муха на поверхні темно-бордової рідини в пластиковому стакані.  
  
-Хм... я інколи сиджу поряд з ним, коли граю на другій скрипці, - задумливо почала дівчина, - Він зазвичай тихий, інколи може пожартувати, а ще страшенний незграба. Не знаю, що там Лізка наплела, але мені важко віриться в те, що про нього говорять.  
  
-А я сказав би навпаки, - кинув Стас, - знаєш, як то кажуть, чим тихіше болото тим більш кваліфіковані в ньому чорти, - на цих словах він засміявся сам зі свого жарту.  
  
-Серже, ти ж з ним в дуеті, невже тобі не вдалося нічого про нього дізнатися? - здивувалася Вероніка.  
  
Хлопець лише знизав плечима, забираючи кучері, що знову впали йому на лоба. Він глянув на невеличку галявину перед ними — внизу зміїлася стежка, що вела до хаток, котрі здавалися намальованими тут, посеред осіннього різнобарв’я. Вдалині синіли гори, і вони чомусь були так далеко і водночас так близько, ніби ось-ось ухопишся за пологе верхів’я ледь-ледь притрушене снігом. Та раптом його увагу привернула постать, котра стояла на межі небосхилу, так само споглядаючи як сонце поволі котиться за найближчу гору. Білява голова могла належати лише скрипалеві.  
  
-Я, напевно піду, - мовив Серж, він підвівся, струшуючи крихти їжі зі своєї куртки, та ледве стримався щоб не побігти до цієї особи на горизонті.  
  
-Давай, - мовив Льоха, він потиснув флейтистові руку і в цей момент передав невеличкий пластиковий пакетик, - не забудь прийти до нас в кімнату до відбою, а то Вітінька почне хвилюватися, і я тебе приб’ю якщо мене розбудиш, - підморгнув той.  
  
Кучерявий кивнув та подався туди, де він ще мить тому бачив Андре. Хлопець стиснув у руці пакетик, дивуючись як віолончелісту вдавалося носити свою “чудо-траву” всюди і завжди. Зазвичай вони разом ділили косячок, а потім, одурманені, розповідали історії з життя чи просто белькотіли маячню, що в той момент з’являлася в їх голові. Проте сьогодні Льоха віддав Сергієву порцію йому самому, а отже це означало, що їхній ритуал порушено і кучерявий має пошукати собі іншу компанію для цієї справи.  
  
Нарешті хлопцю вдалося знайти Андре, що сидів на одній із дерев’яних огорож, котрі позначали межу землеволодінь якогось із ґазд, недалечко від турбази. Він хотів бува налякати скрипаля, несподівано вискочити з-за його спини, проте саме в цей момент білявий повернувся і просто глянув на флейтиста своїм теплим поглядом.  
  
-Чого сам сидиш? - запитав Серж, і собі опираючись на балку.  
  
Андрій криво осміхнувся, наче відповідь мала бути очевидною, вона такою і була — ніхто і досі не хотів приймати його у свою компанію.  
  
-Тут гарно, - нарешті мовив Андре і замружився, затуляючи рукою очі від променів сонця, що сідало за обрій.  
  
-Угум, - нерозбірливо погодився флейтист, так-сяк намагаючись скрутити травку в пародію на самокрутку; йому ніколи не вдавалося зробити це так майстерно, як Льоха.  
  
-А чому ти не з друзями? - запитав білявий, несміливо глянувши на кучерявого хлопця.  
  
-Набридло, - кинув Серж, він подивився на невеличкий паперовий кокон проти світла, оцінюючи роботу. - Будеш? - запропонував він скрипалеві.  
  
-Що це?  
  
-Цілющі гірські трави, сам збирав... - саркастично мовив флейтист, - як ти думаєш що це?  
  
На диво, Андре розсміявся. Сергій на мить завмер, відчуваючи як тьохнуло в нього щось в грудях, він ніколи не чув, щоб той сміявся.  
  
-Олексію коли-небудь влетить за його “цілющі трави”, - мовив білявий без тіні осуду, просто констатуючи факт.  
  
-Так будеш чи ні? - буркнув Серж, клацаючи запальничкою — ось вогник з’явився, ось він загас, наче ті блискітки в теплих очах скрипаля, їх так легко було погасити одним глумливим коментарем, одним кривим поглядом, тому що він якогось біса інший... в чому була різниця?..  
  
...Кхе! Кхе! Господи, фу... оце так цілющі властивості...  
  
...Вдихни глибше... ні... затримай дихання... ось... бачиш...  
  
...Голова крутиться...  
  
...Ось тобі гірське повітря... чистий кисень, щоб йому...  
  
...Серже... Се-еерже... не хитай огорожу, я впаду...  
  
...Падай...  
  
...Сам падай!..  
  
Серж відчув, як його положення стало раптово горизонтальним, а над ним нахилилося усміхнене обличчя Андре, воно було настільки сюрреалістичним, що хлопцю довелося кілька разів кліпнути щоб пересвідчитися, що це не галюцинація. Він відповів на посмішку, змушуючи куточки губ поповзти вгору, доки йому просто не захотілося реготати, котячись по вологій вигорілій траві.  
  
-От скажи мені, то правда що кажуть... що е-е-ем казали в школі, ну про тебе? - зненацька запитав Сергій.  
  
-Про те, що я — гей? - як на диво, посмішка не зникла з обличчя білявого, флейтист кивнув, роблячи останню затяжку з ледь-тліючої самокрутки. - Ммм, можливо.  
  
-Невже?  
  
-Господи, Серже, напевне через те, що ти такий тугодум, ти ще і досі зі мною спілкуєшся.  
  
Кучерявий хлопець реготнув, закинув руки за голову та поглянув на темне небо: не було жодної зірки, бо по ньому пливли великі синяво-сірі дощові хмари. Він просто небезпечний тугодум, котрий не тільки не може усвідомити те, що відбувається, але й усю свою приреченість.  
  
-Звідки ти знаєш?  
  
-Тобто?  
  
-Ну що ти... е-е... ну, той?  
  
Знову сміх... Господи, Сержові сьогодні просто надзвичайно щастило. Справді, це було чистісінької води безумство: той дзвінкий сміх, як і неперевершені ля, котрі білявому вдавалося видобувати з-під смичка, породжували незрозумілу ейфорію, що розходилася по його тілу тисячами гарячих іскор.  
  
-А звідки ти знаєш, що ти цей?  
  
-Я просто знаю...  
  
-От і я теж... - трава навколо них зашелестіла, - Хіба тобі не гидко в моїй присутності?..  
  
-Я тебе не боюся! - урвав його кучерявий, повертаючи голову, щоб побачити обличчя Андре із задуманим виразом зовсім близько коло себе.  
  
-Тобі би варто було... - хмикнув скрипаль, обережно торкаючись Сергієвої щоки пучками своїх довгих пальців.  
  
Серж затамував подих, відчуваючи як шалено починає колотитися серце в його грудях. Справді, це повітря здушувало його грудну клітку так, що він міг ледь-ледь вдихнути. А може, це були губи, ті самі, завжди застиглі у нейтральному виразі, що тепер цілували його, м’які з гіркуватим присмаком трави. Хлопець відчужено помітив, що біляве волосся під його пальцями теж було м’яким, як і щока, як і акуратна мочка вуха, схована за русявим пасмом. Нарешті флейтисту вдалося вдихнути трішки повітря, котре гостро пронеслося крізь його легені, роблячи його обімлілим та розгубленим. Обличчя Андре ще досі було так близько, тому йому не залишалося нічого іншого, як потягтися до нього за ще одним бездумним поцілунком...  
  
***  
  
За вікном розпочалася злива, в горах дощ завжди падав раптово, наче якась хмара зачепилася за вершину і ненароком розпорола своє наповнене водою черево. В кімнаті було тихо, поряд сопів віолончеліст, звісивши свої довжелезні ноги із краю невеличкого ліжка із рипучими пружинами. Серж не міг заснути, він крутився з боку на бік, намагаючись не думати про скоєне. Як на диво, в нього не було жодних докорів сумління, і саме це найбільше тривожило, хлопець ще досі відчував холодну вечірню росу на своїй спині та гарячий подих на своїх устах.  
  
В двері хтось боязко постукав.  
  
Невже Лізка? Невже саме зараз вона вирішила скористатися можливістю?..  
  
Стукіт продовжився, а згодом затихнув і кроки нічного відвідувача почали віддалятися по коридору. Кучерявий рвучко піднявся і швидко відчинив двері, оглядаючи темний прохід, в якому босими ногами на старому паркеті стояв білявий скрипаль.  
  
-Що ти тут робиш?  
  
Андре озирнувся, криво усміхнувшись, він почалапав до флейтиста, дошки жалібно заскрипіли під його кроками.  
  
-Я вийшов поговорити по телефону і мене замкнули ззовні, - стиснув плечима той.  
  
-Ясно, - Серж співчутливо похитав головою, - заходь чи що... тільки тихо, Льоха страшенно не любить, коли його будять.  
  
Тепер їх було двоє, застиглих у темряві на розхитаному ліжку, гостро відчуваючи присутність один одного.  
  
...Серже...  
  
...Ммм?..  
  
...Мені ще досі паморочиться в голові...  
  
...Що, не попустило?..  
  
...Напевно... а тебе?..  
  
...Вже так...  
  
...Поцілуй мене ще раз...  
  
...Угумм...  
  
Пружини незадоволено рипнули, коли флейтист притиснув білявого скрипаля під своєю вагою.  
  
-Хлопці, тільки не смійте тут трахатися!.. Ато обох виставлю за двері, - сонно буркнув Олексій на сусідньому ліжку та повернувся на інший бік.  
  
Сергій ледве зумів стримати сміх, що по-зрадницьки прокрався у його горлянку, як добре, що його вчасно зупинили ці неймовірні губи, котрі він не стомився цілувати...  
  
***  
  
Усміхнена голова із коротким чорнявим волоссям, виглянула за куліси, Ніка на мигах пояснила решті, що глядачі уже зібралися. Хтось полегшено видихнув, хтось нервово кашлянув, хтось заходився гарячково переглядати ноти з надією пригадати ще що-небудь в останній момент. Серж жалкував, що тут, під пильним наглядом Вітіньки, не можна було курити, він би віддав усе за заспокійливу затяжку перед таким напруженим виступом. Вони нікому не сказали про те, що планували самовільно змінити їх класичну програму, тому флейтист покосився на стару-добру гітару, що і досі була в чохлі, а згодом глянув на Андре, який тремтячими від хвилювання руками прокручував кілочки на скрипці, намагаючись налаштувати струни. Щоки хлопця раптово запалали зрадницьким рум’янцем при згадці про події минулої ночі та сьогоднішнього ранку.  
  
Його безцеремонно розбудив Льоха перш ніж кучерявий юнак міг зрозуміти де він знаходиться та що, в біса, відбувається. Єдине, що він зумів втямити так це те, що тепле сонне тіло було притиснене до його боку, а голова із розкуйовдженим білявим волоссям зручно вмостилася у нього на плечі. Серж хвалив усіх яких завгодно богів за те, що на них обох і досі був одяг.  
  
-Вставай, казаново! - буркнув віолончеліст, невміло ховаючи знущальну посмішку. - Господи... Подивитися на вас обох, мене аж верне...  
  
-Льохо... я е-ем... це все не те, що ти... подумав, - приречено видихнув флейтист, обережно піднімаючись на ліктях, щоб ненароком не розбудити Андре, котрий би став свідком цієї сцени, а отже і його сорому.  
  
-Авжеж... Нашу зірочку виставили за двері чудесні колеги по ансамблю і він знайшов прихисток тут, - стомлено видихнув довговолосий хлопець. - Але, чесно... Могли б лизатися в іншому місці... В мене тепер стрес!  
  
Серж залився ще густішим рум’янцем, відводячи погляд від свого друга.  
  
-Льохо... вибач... Я... мав би подумати, - промимрив він.  
  
-Та годі, - махнув рукою Олексій, намагаючись тепер зав’язати своє довге волосся в пристойний хвостик.  
  
-Ти... не злишся на мене... ем, на те, що я... - пробелькотав флейтист, намагаючись зрозуміти як насправді віолончеліст на все це відреагував.  
  
Льоха якось дивно глянув на нього, наче на малу дитину, що верзла якісь конкретні нісенітниці та хотів бува щось сказати, коли непорушний до цього скрипаль, що лежав поряд із Сергієм зненацька заворушився та обережно розплющив очі, розгублено позираючи навколо.  
  
-О, наша зірочка прокинулася! - хмикнув патлатий хлопець, прямуючи до дверей. - Я вам раджу обом швиденько збиратися, ато нам ще треба прорепетирувати перед початком. І ще, Серже, - кинув він на останок, глумливо позираючи на кучерявого, - тобі краще підняти комір сорочки, поки Лізка оце не побачила.  
  
Сергій став приречено обмацувати свою шию, проте зрозумів, що все погано, коли поряд Андре раптово почервонів та залився голосним та таким невластивим йому нервовим сміхом.  
  
Хлопець ще раз поправив бісів комір, котрий по-зрадницьки перекошувався, відмовляючись приховувати яскраві темно-сині сліди в нього на горлі. Він не був певен, коли губи скрипаля встигли побувати на його шиї, проте тепер Серж мав фізичні докази їх діяльності.  
  
На диво, Андре був менш схвильований тим, що відбулося, аніж сам флейтист. Можливо, тому що він був таки, хм, геєм, це слово звучало якось дико, промовлене навіть подумки стосовно скрипаля, і такі речі для нього не були в новинку. Раптово хлопцеві стало цікаво, хто до цього цілував цього білявого недотрогу, чи може, в них було щось більше... Від цих помислів Сергія раптово кинуло в піт, він тріпнув головою, стараючись прогнати такі дивні та чомусь збуджуючі думки — йому в очі одразу ж стрибнуло кілька неслухняних кучерів і хлопець роздратовано подув на них.  
  
-Хлопці, - почувся голос Віктора Леонідовича, що слідкував за послідовністю виступів, - приготуйтеся, скоро ваша черга!  
  
Серж спіймав рішучий погляд Андре і подався, щоби дістати флейту із футляра, він був певен, що такий вибрик їм не подарують, але це не зупиняло їх від того, щоб спробувати, так само як і спрямовані на них погляди не зупиняли кучерявого юнака від того, щоб заспокійливо стиснути руку скрипаля перед тим, як вони обоє ступили на сцену.  
  
Все до чого вони так нещадно готувалися протягом цих двох тижнів промайнуло в одну мить: музиканти, як і домовлялися вступили із остогидлим Бахом, проте згодом мелодія потекла іншим руслом і вони продовжили із неочікуваним “Дуетом квітів” та уривками із музичних творів інших композиторів. Серж вперше зумів зіграти дует Моцарта, перегукуючись із грайливими та легкими спікатто. Його голова трохи паморочилася, а у легенях наче не вистачало повітря, коли Андре видобував з-під смичка такі щемливі звуки.  
  
З усього виступу Сергій запам’ятав лише те, що скрипаль на мить розплющив свої очі та глянув на нього. Від цього погляду хвиля солодкого заціпеніння пронеслася по його тілу, і юнак відчув ту енергію, котра витала між ними, не тільки як двома виконавцями, що синхронізовано доповнювали звучання один одного, але і як між двома людьми, котрих раптово зблизив той один погляд більше, ніж усі ті ідіотські підліткові забави.  
  
За куліси їх проводжали голосні оплески та овації, проте по той бік запилених гардин на них з подивом та докором дивилися двоє пар очей — Вітіньки та однієї із організаторів.  
  
-Що це було... - безсило запитав викладач, розгублено позираючи на розпашілих юнаків.  
  
-Ви знаєте, молоді люди, - почала сувора з вигляду жіночка, - це все-таки конкурс класичної музики! Ви повинні слідувати ухваленій програмі! Вас можуть за таке дискваліфікувати...  
  
-Господи, ну ви і зануда, Валентино Василівна! - урвав її Андре, радісно стискаючи в руках свою скрипку.  
  
Серж не міг повірити в те, що тільки що вилетіло з уст цього колись сором’язливого білявого придурка, він ошелешено позирав то на шоковану представницю оргкомітету то на абсолютно спокійного Андрія.  
  
-Ходімо... Серже, тут душно, - промовив скрипаль і потягнув кучерявого хлопця за собою подалі, їм в слід лунали обурені вигуки.  
  
Як тільки вони опинилися в дальньому кінці коридору, поряд з великим запиленим вогнегасником та ще якимсь сценічним лахміттям, остаточно збожеволілий Андре схопив обличчя флейтиста у свої долоні та жадібно поцілував. Саме зараз, Сергій відчув, що хлопець перед ним був справжнім, живим, а не якоюсь ефемерною галюцинацією, навіяною наркотичним димом, як це було до того. Меткі руки занурилися в його кучері, а солодкі уста та язик зацікавлено досліджували його рот, вимагаючи відповіді. Флейтист і не хотів боротися, сторчголов поринаючи в це безумство, пригортаючи ошалілого хлопчиська до себе та пристрасно цілуючи його.  
  
Вони попрямували до стіни, не випускаючи один одного з обіймів. Хтось з них налетів на розкидане по коридору будівельне сміття та перекинув щось, почувся дзенькіт, брязкіт і хтось чужий вилаявся за кілька кроків від них. Тоді почувся нервовий видих і Андре рвучко відсторонився від захеканого флейтиста, що тримав поли його чорної концертної жилетки в своїх міцно стиснених кулаках та втискав білявого скрипаля в посірілу від пилу та старості стіну. Серж неохоче повернув голову туди ж куди дивився раптово зблідлий Андрій — перед ним стояв із роззявленим у німому обуренні ротом абсолютно шокований кларнетист Стас.  
  
-О, Господи... - безсило видихнув кучерявий хлопець, він відпустив одяг Андре та відступив від нього на кілька кроків.  
  
Той, кинувши останній переполоханий погляд в бік юнака, швидко зник в кінці коридору.  
  
-Стасе, це... я поясню... - почав бува Сергій, обережно зустрічаючись із сповненими огиди та нерозуміння очима друга.  
  
-Навіщо, усе і так ясно, - глумливо скривив свої губи чорнявий хлопець, він різко копнув якусь бляшанку з-під фарби, котра і спричинила той дзенькіт, та подався геть, залишаючи флейтиста самого в цьому запиленому приміщені.  
  
Болісно та несподівано тверезий від того, що відбулося, Серж втупився в опустілий прохід, не бачачи нічого конкретного перед собою, він подався вперед, бездумно ковзаючи збайдужілим поглядом по побляклих стінах; зі сцени доносилася чергова мелодія, овації публіки, тихі переговори людей за кулісами, проте він ішов та ішов, поволі усвідомлюючи накоєне.  
  
Він при здоровому глузді витворяв таке із Андре і був нахабно перерваний його другом, котрий на дух не переносив їх... тих, до когорти кого флейтист ненароком встиг себе записати. Що ж тепер буде? Про це дізнаються всі, про них поповзуть чутки... Його почнуть зневажати, а скрипаля просто зацькують, це успішно робили і до цього, в їхній сумнозвісній гімназії, проте тепер це буде по-іншому, адже принижувати будуть його ті, від котрих білявий цього не чекає, друзі Сергія, ті, котрі мали б стати на їхній бік. Якщо Стас розповість їм усім то навіть на диво толерантний Льоха не зможе їх угомонити.  
  
Це був кінець, крах, так стається на ранок після затяжної гулянки, коли раптово в пам’яті спливають усі безсоромні речі, що робив до цього. Як жаль, що Серж не був п’яним, йому би одразу все здалося менш суттєвим. Хлопець не зауважив як опинився на невеличкому майдані перед будинком культури, де проходив конкурс; на нього з-під кошлатих насурмлених брів дивився пам’ятник поетові, закликаючи до залишків гідності та сорому, проте кучерявий юнак лише похмуро глипнув у бік статуї, прямуючи до найближчого кіоску за рятівною пачкою цигарок та чимось міцним та алкогольним, щоб змогло заспокоїти його киплячі мізки та подарувати хоч краплину блаженного забуття.  
  
  
***  
  
-Я не знаю як, в біса, заспокоювати хлопців, що плачуть... Ніко, ти дівчина, ти маєш... Господи, розберися з цим!.. - роздратований баритон Льохи було виразно чути крізь обшарпані двері їх номера у гірськолижному комплексі.  
  
-То, по-твоєму, я маю знати?! - долинув незвично високий від обурення голос Вероніки. - Хто йому продав бухло?! Я закладаюся, що до цього якось причетний Серж!..  
  
Кучерявий хлопець стомлено опер голову об дерев’яний косяк дверей, намагаючись втриматися на ногах та заспокоїти свій шлунок, який чомусь почав протестувати проти кількості влитої в нього випивки. Голова була приємно не засмічена жодними думками і тільки ці незрозумілі звуки, уривки розмов, що доносилися до нього з кімнати, змушували мозок мляво розпочинати хоч якусь розумову діяльність та намагатися втямити що все-таки відбувалося.  
  
-Ні до чого він не причетний! - третій оклик був до болю знайомий, проте чомусь охриплий та злий.  
  
-Ну, все-все, заспокойся... Ось, на, візьми хустинку... Ох, Андрюшенько, хіба так можна... - лагідно проте безпорадно мовила альтистка. - Що сталося?.. Розкажи мені, розкажи Льоші... може ми якось допоможемо...  
  
Отже Андре був там, за дверми, разом із його друзями, і він, не дай боже, почне патякати, він розповість — і цим ще більше скомпрометує ситуацію. З цими невеселими думками Серж різко відчинив двері та нетвердо переступив поріг щоб зустрітися із оторопілими поглядами людей всередині.  
  
Льоха стояв біля відчиненої кватирки, похапцем викурюючи чергову цигарку, пожмакана пачка “Lucky Strike” була сильно стиснута в його кулаку. Ніка сиділа на ліжку поряд із розхристаним білявим скрипалем, ніяково обіймаючи його за плечі.  
  
-О, про вовка промовка! - злісно прошипіла дівчина, кинувши йому розчарований погляд. - Де ти, в біса, вештався?! Вітінька тут ледь не родив, все ходив і запитував де ти, і Стас тебе шукав... Він хоче з тобою серйозно поговорити! І ще... може поясниш?.. - Вероніка безцеремонно вказала рукою на Андре, що намагався видути носа та сховати обличчя за хустинкою.  
  
Флейтист побрів углиб кімнати, туманно розуміючи що від нього хочуть, вихоплюючи лише окремі обурені зойки із тиради Ніки, котра продовжувала ошелешено спостерігати за його нетверезою ходою.  
  
-Мене... зараз знудить, - ледь-чутно промимрив Серж їй у відповідь, а тоді раптово загрозливо захитався на ногах.  
  
Його втримала чиясь дужа рука, котра сильно стиснула передпліччя, він відчув що його ведуть у напрямку ванни, це було хорошою ідеєю, оскільки травна система уже абсолютно відмовлялася співпрацювати з рештою п’яного організму кучерявого. Він схилився над унітазом, болісно передчуваючи хвилю нудоти, намагаючись не сповзти вниз та не заснути прямо на кахельній підлозі.  
  
-Ну ти і слабак... - пробурмотів баритон, то все-таки був Льоха. - Навіть наша зірочка не зуміла так напитися.  
  
-Відстань, - видобув з себе флейтист перш ніж знову нахилитися над “білосніжним другом”.  
  
...Серж зміг відкрити одне око, щоб пересвідчитися, що той приглушений шепіт справді належав його друзям і йому не вчувалося. В горлі страшенно пересохло і він навпомацки намагався підвестися, аби добрести до столика із омріяною мінералкою. Хтось поряд з ним різко зойкнув і хлопець автоматично пробурмотів вибачення, перш ніж помітив хто це був.  
  
-Андре?!- занадто голосно запитав флейтист, втупившись в невиразний силует юнака, що задрімав скраю на вузенькому рипучому ліжку, його ліжку!  
  
Заспане обличчя скрипаля повернулося до нього, його очі, обрамлені світлими віями, були вологими та лискучими у напівтемряві кімнати. Вони були спрямовані на Сержа і в них відзеркалювалося те саме незрозуміле почуття, котре змушувало флейтиста затамувати подих, наче білявий в цей момент підніс смичок до струн і мала прозвучати перша і така чиста нота.  
  
-Не проганяй мене... будь ласка, - почувся тремтливий охриплий шепіт, а тонкі теплі пальці знайшли його долоню, намагаючись втримати її.  
  
Голова страшенно боліла і хотілося пити, проте Сергій не міг змусити своє тіло рухатися, він був стомлений і йому просто не хотілося ні про що думати. Він відвернувся від настирного хлопчиська, втупившись у безколірну стіну — місяць кидав загадкову смужку світла крізь шпарину між шторами; споглядаючи цю яскраву пляму посеред сутінок, флейтист поринув у неспокійний сон.  
  
***  
  
Важкий сірий туман стояв над непорушними байдужими горами, коли їх шумна братія знову набилася в хирявий ЛАЗик, поки всі невгамовно галасували та ділилися враженнями із друзями та однокласниками, Серж відчужено спостерігав як сині та промоклі сосни миготіли за запрілими вікнами, а по шибці меланхолійно стікали великі важкі краплі. Він був аж ніяк не в настрої для розмов, тому Льоха, що мав би сидіти поруч, шумно видихнув, несхвально похитав головою та подався на “гальорку” до дівчат, котрі уже розпочали чергову гру — смішки та непристойні фрази доносилися звідти.  
  
Флейтист звичним жестом розтріпав свої неслухняні кучері та пробігся очима по салону: хтось витягнув колоду карт, зібравши навколо себе гурт гравців, хтось голосно розмовляв між собою, розмахуючи руками, наминаючи чіпси та розливаючи газовані напої по сидіннях, а дехто сидів, заткнувши вуха навушниками та кивав головою в такт музиці. Спереду, поряд із Вітінькою, що був зайнятий палкими переговорами з кимось по телефону, ( “Напевно набридлива дівчина абощо”, - злорадно подумав Серж) дрімав Андре, звісивши руку з поручня, рукав його сірої толстовки трохи підкотився, оголюючи бліде кістляве зап’ястя, котре чомусь виглядало таким беззахисним.  
  
Кучерявий подумки вилаяв себе за те, що йому не вистачило сміливості запросити скрипаля сидіти з ним, Льоха мав чимало інших друзів, а ніхто інший не хотів знаходитися близько з білявим, тому він був змушений бути поруч із викладачем, що і досі злився на них обох за ту витівку на концерті. Проте хлопець згадав нещодавню розмову, і в його грудях похолонуло, адже тепер він не зможе ось так спілкуватися з Андрієм, заради їх обох. Він міг заплющити очі, а роздратоване обличчя Стаса так і зринало перед ним.  
  
Цього ранку, не задовго від’їзду, кларнетист змусив Сергія вислухати доволі неприємну лекцію, проте вона була необхідна, адже закликала зовсім збожеволілого хлопця до здорового глузду.  
  
-Ти що зовсім обкурився травички?!..  
  
Серже, ти ж не гомик, ні?...  
  
Тоді якого біса ти ошиваєшся з цим білявим непорозумінням?!..  
  
Тобі Лізка хоч трохи подобається?!... Чому ти їй голову морочиш?.. Серже, це по-свинськи, хіба ні? Тепер наша зірочка за тобою вплелася, та ще й Лізка... Визначся...  
  
Народ його не сприйме, це вже точно...  
  
Хлопець різко заплющив і розплющив очі, щоби прогнати ці жорстокі різкі слова, що так виразно лунали в його стомленому мозку. Стас змусив його одурманену совість нарешті прокинутися. І справді, що він собі таке думав, чому він потурав цьому хлопчиську, котрий по-ідіотськи захопився тим, ким не слід, адже флейтист просто нормально ставився до скрипаля, чи не так? І чому він дозволив своєму знахабнілому безсоромному тілу взяти волю над розумом, навіщо йому було його цілувати, торкатися, щоб тепер постійно відчувати ці м’які податливі губи на своїх, щоб марити тим, як тонкі, гарячі пальці мандрують по його шкірі, забираючи рештки самовладання.  
  
Ні! Стас був правий, пора було зрозуміти яка огидна та неправильна була ця залежність, це не заспокійлива ароматна затяжка улюблених цигарок, ані терпкий присмак травички і той блаженний дурман, і навіть не алкогольне сп’яніння, що порушувало координацію рухів та необачно розв’язувало язика — то було значно небезпечніше, воно повністю ламало світогляд флейтиста, змушувало на мить повірити, що це безумство можна назвати захопленням, симпатією, а може і...  
  
Автобус раптово загальмував — череда корів, що зацікавлено поглядали на автомобіль, ліниво переходила дорогу.  
  
  
***  
  
Бах!  
  
Сумка та футляр із скрипкою із різким звуком вдарилися об паркет, нотні листки розлетілися по коридору. Голосний знущальний сміх заповнив простір. Білявий юнак кинув вбивчий погляд високому самовпевненому хлопцю, що поставив йому підніжку, звівся на коліна та почав збирати пожбурені речі.  
  
Льоха шумно видихнув, викидаючи недопалок через відчинену кватирку, він запитально глянув на друга, що оперся на підвіконня поруч і незворушно спостерігав за сценою.  
  
-Ти і далі будеш його ігнорувати? - буркнув віолончеліст та штовхнув Сержа ліктем під бік, щоб привернути увагу.  
  
Майже цілий тиждень пройшов після тієї злощасної поїздки, останній раз Сергій бачився з Андре, коли Віктор Леонідович прочитав їм довжелезну нотацію та оголосив, що вони ніколи більше не будуть грати дуетом. Згодом хлопець просто звик уникати скрипаля, не дивитися в його бік, коли вони ненароком зустрічалися в коридорі, а на заняттях він поринав у власні думки або балакав зі Стасом, за що постійно отримував зауваження. Флейтисту навіть вдалося запросити Лізку на побачення, він з гідністю витримав усі її масні жартики та недолугі репліки та спромігся поцілувати дівчину біля її під’їзду, забиваючи голову тим як холодно надворі та як яскраво світить місяць, щоби не думати про те, як він до цього цілував Андре, як обережно та впевнено той відповідав йому, на відміну від нахабної та невмілої піаністки. Проте це було йому необхідно, адже нормальні адекватні люди не вважають, що цілувати хлопця набагато приємніше, чи не так?  
  
Стас змовчав про побачене, проте його ворожість до скрипаля лише посилилася, він разом із Лізою, котра просто на просто заздрила талантові Андре, із подвійним завзяттям розпочали кампанію по цькуванню бідолашного хлопця. Згодом вона перекочувала і на молодші класи, і білявий, як це було в гімназії, знову став об’єктом знущань та насмішок. Благо було те, що ні Льоха ані Ніка не підтримали загальної тенденції, а Сергій старався взагалі не втручатися в будь-що, що стосувалося Андре.  
  
-А ти і далі будеш курити прямо в коридорі?! - огризнувся кучерявий, відвертаючись від безпорадного розпластаного на підлозі скрипаля. - А що як Ольга Петрівна тебе знову здасть Вітіньці?  
  
-До біса їх, - стиснув плечима довговолосий. - Хочеш прогуляти сольфеджіо?  
  
-Ну нарешті ти робиш хороші пропозиції, - єхидно посміхнувся Серж, одягаючи на себе куртку.  
  
-Тоді іди, дожени нашу зірочку. Він теж вирішив не йти на заняття, - Олексій кивнув у бік Андрія, що понуро опустивши голову брів до виходу.  
  
-Ти жартуєш?! - пригрозив йому обурений флейтист.  
  
-Господи, який ти ідіот! - зробив висновок Льоха та подався до аудиторії. - Хай Стас запхає свою думку далеко і ти нарешті зможеш вирішити, що для тебе важливо, а що ні сам! Я іду, я обіцяв Вероніці не прогулювати...  
  
Серж не міг повірити своїм вухам: його найкращий друг не просто спростував усі ті буцімто важливі речі, що йому наговорив Стас, він ще й просто таки послав думку кларнетиста під три чорти, а заодно і почав відкрито залицятися до його дівчини. Але найгіршим було те, що найкращий друг знову намагався його підштовхнути до білявого, невже усі зусилля Сергія видаватися нормальним, зустрічатися з дівчиною були на марне?!  
  
Хлопець знов оглянув спорожнілий коридор, ось-ось мали початися заняття, якщо хтось із вчителів його зараз тут побачить, то неодмінно зажене на ненависне сольфеджіо. Вилаявшись собі під ніс, Серж роздратовано зіскочив із підвіконня і похапцем подався до виходу в надії наздогнати скрипаля.  
  
-Здоров! - гукнув, кучерявий, хвацько клацаючи запальничкою та прикурюючи цигарку — Андре обернувся, здивування виразно читалося на його обличчі. - Теж не любиш сольфеджіо?..  
  
-Мабуть, - знизав плечима білявий.  
  
Серж був радий зауважити, що хлопець нарешті став вдягатися по погоді, коли той обмотав кусючий пухкий шарф навколо шиї.  
  
-В нас є година часу... Хочеш навідати стару добру alma mater? - життєрадісно запитав флейтист.  
  
-З яких пір ти зі мною розмовляєш? - недовірливо глянув на нього Андре.  
  
-Від сьогодні, - вибачливо посміхнувся Сергій.  
  
Скрипаль невдоволено похитав головою проте все ж подався за кучерявим юнаком в бік їхньої гімназії. То була більш-менш нова будівля, оточена недолугими одноманітними багатоповерхівками в одному із віддалених районів міста, колись акуратно підстрижені кущики самшиту та фруктові дерева тепер стояли голі та похмурі в очікуванні зими. Серж не був певен чому він запропонував навідати ненависну скрипалеві школу, яка із омріяної оази для обдарованих дітей стала в’язницею із жорстокими однокласниками та байдужими вчителями, можливо йому було важливо показати Андре, що не таким був страшним той намальований його ображеною дитячою уявою чорт, і насправді скрипалеві не потрібно було переводитися в іншу школу, бо ще колись Серж міг бути його другом, якби той залишився.  
  
-Андре... Тебе так почали називати саме тут, правда? - обережно запитав флейтист, коли вони сіли на сходи ззаду старої, обплетеної засохлим диким виноградом, теплиці.  
  
-Ага, - криво осміхнувся білявий, він нахабно вихопив тліючу цигарку із застиглих пальців Сергія і швидко підніс до своїх губ, роблячи неглибоку затяжку. - Бісів клас французької і Наталя Євгеніївна з її манерою викривлювати імена. Тебе теж почали називати Сержем саме через французьку?  
  
-Еге ж, але принаймні воно звучало... - пирхнув кучерявий, тріпнувши кучмою неслухняного каштанового волосся.  
  
-Тааак, мене ж почали дражнити, - з гіркотою мовив Андре. - Занадто воно манірне... Що правда — то не гріх, мабуть.  
  
-Коли ти знав, що тобі ну-у... Що ти не такий як всі? - раптово запитав Серж, уважно спостерігаючи за реакцією хлопця на таке нескромне питання, той задумано курив, чи то намагаючись згадати чи то взагалі ігноруючи допитливого флейтиста.  
  
-О, я знав давно... - нарешті мовив білявий. - Проте підтвердив свої підозри в літньому таборі. Мене матінка відправила на берег моря... Там був один вожатий, котрий чомусь звернув на мене увагу. Він мене остаточно переконав у тому, що мені подобаються хлопці.  
  
Серж на мить уявив уже доволі дорослого студента, котрий скористався сором’язливим та недосвідченим підлітком, чомусь все це викликало у хлопця обурення та злість, адже хто знав як далеко той юнак посмів зайти. Дзвінкий сміх Андре змусив його оговтатися:  
  
-Господи... Твій вираз обличчя!  
  
Флейтист жартівливо штовхнув хлопця у відповідь, вони почали борсатися і раптово опинилися занадто близько один до одного. Обличчя скрипаля раптово стало серйозним, він уважно глянув на завмерлого Сержа, котрий підсвідомо знав що зараз відбудеться. Кучерявий і сам обережно присунувся до Андрія, відчуваючи його швидке та уривчасте дихання на своїх губах. Тонкі та на диво теплі пальці ледь-чутно ковзнули по його розпашілій щоці, забираючи неслухняне пасмо за вухо, і схопилися за комір куртки. Сергій затамував подих, не відводячи погляд з гіпнотичних очей юнака навпроти — ось-ось скрипаль перетне тих кілька сантиметрів які залишилися між ними і торкнеться його губ...  
  
“Якого біса ти потураєш цьому виродку... Ти даєш йому надію на те, чого бути не може...” - огидні докірливі слова Стаса пролунали в його голові наче вирок.  
  
-Вибач! - Серж різко відсторонився, відвівши погляд від розгубленого білявого хлопця. - Я не можу...  
  
-Тоді навіщо ти знову зі мною спілкуєшся?! - ображено запитав Андре, зводячись на ноги та обтрушуючи свій плащ.  
  
-Я.. я не знаю... Проте я не хочу тебе обдурювати. Це ненормально, так не повинно бути! - промимрив флейтист, він безпорадно намагався висловити ту маячню, яка зринала у його голові.  
  
-А тобі не здається, що ти обдурюєш сам себе?!  
  
-Я хотів бути тобі другом...  
  
Він і справді хотів знаходився поруч із білявим, проте хлопець не міг себе контролювати і це занадто все ускладнювало. Якби вони могли бути просто приятелями з музичної школи...  
  
-Мені не потрібні друзі!.. - виплюнув скрипаль. - Принаймні не такі!  
  
Серж відкрив рота, щоб ще що-небудь сказати, проте подзвонив телефон — урок закінчився і його чекала Лізка, він поспішно зійшов на стежку, що вела до воріт гімназії, кидаючи на останок недолуге: “Пробач...”.  
  
-Пішов ти! - істерично крикнув йому в слід Андре, він опустився на східці, сховавши обличчя в долонях.  
  
  
***  
  
-Ти можеш заткнути свій телефон нарешті?! - спересердя огризнулася Лізка, позираючи на Сержа, що вкотре потягнувся до наплічника, щоби вимкнути набридливий девайс, який здавалося дзвонив кожну хвилину.  
  
-Вибач, - буркнув він, збиваючи дзвінок, та нарешті перевів мобільний на беззвучний режим.  
  
Хлопець зайорзав на дивані, дещо ніяково позираючи на особу біля нього. Він не міг повірити, що йому вдалося запросити Лізу до себе додому і вона погодилася. Проте чомусь тепер його впевненість кудись зникла, і він не міг видобути з себе хоч два слова.  
  
-То, що ми так і будемо тут сидіти... - криво осміхнулася вона і доволі недвозначно поклала руку на коліно кучерявого.  
  
Серж відчув, як хвиля тремтіння розійшлася по його тілу, проте це було швидше від знервованості аніж від того, що дівчина його торкалася. Він не міг забути розчарований та ображений вираз обличчя Андре, котрого він полишив на сходах коло їх колишньої школи. Адже саме тоді як на зло подзвонила Ліза і він чомусь змусив себе бути тут, відчувати себе як останній ідіот, котрий не міг так-сяк відповісти на загравання дівчини.  
  
Сергій почув тихе гудіння вібродзвінка на телефоні й подумав чому Льоха так його дістає ось уже добрих півгодини. Зазвичай, якщо флейтист скидав, то його друг розумів, що варто передзвонити пізніше; мало статися щось, що би змусило довговолосого дзвонити знову і знову, щось невідкладне або щось погане...  
  
Його думки перервала рука, що загрозливо рухалася вгору від коліна та обличчя дівчини, котре знаходилося занадто близько.  
  
-То що... тобі подобається такий розвиток подій, Серж? - мовила Ліза, вона заплющила очі та трішки нахилила голову, очевидно очікуючи на поцілунок від хлопця.  
  
Флейтист так само застиг, відчуваючи, як його кидає в піт. Ось тут перед ним все, чого бажав би звичайний хлопець його віку: красива та впевнена дівчина, до того ж доволі доступна, проте чомусь він не міг себе змусити нахилитися до неї та поцілувати ці абсолютно дівочі, блискучі від помади губи і покінчити з безумством, котре останнім часом повістю заполонило його розум. Спливали секунди і Серж не знав що в біса йому думати, Лізка була занадто близько з її довгим русявим волоссям, наманікюреними нігтями та солодкуватими парфумами, запах яких огортав повітря навколо них.  
  
“Ну давай... нахилися, ще трішки...”, - хлопець підбадьорював сам себе; уже вкотре почувся гул із наплічника... Кучерявий запанікував і натомість відштовхнув дівочу руку зі свого стегна та нагнувся за мобільником.  
  
-Що це, в біса... - не второпала піаністка, обурено глянувши на хлопця, котрий раптово звівся на ноги і став крокувати по кімнаті.  
  
-Лізо, помовчи... - процідив крізь зуби Серж, вслухаючись у знайомий баритон котрий швидко щось йому говорив, - ко... коли це сталося... де ви зараз?! - неспокійно викрикнув хлопець, - гаразд... Льохо, я спокійний, твою м... - гаркнув він у трубку, - зараз буду...  
  
-Що там, щось сталося? - запиталася дівчина, намагаючись виглядати більш стурбованою аніж роздратованою.  
  
-Так... Лізо, вибач... іншим разом, - промовив флейтист, його очі бігали по кімнаті, а обличчя випромінювало занепокоєння, - Андре... його треба забрати... на нього напали...  
  
-То це наша зірочка знову! - уже не ховаючи істеричних ноток викрикнула Ліза. - Як завжди... Коли ти перестанеш з ним няньчитися?!  
  
-Це серйозно, - заперечив кучерявий, він уже натягав черевики в коридорі та намагався подумки визначити найвигідніший маршрут, щоб добратися якнайшвидше до курилки у дворах за музичною школою, - його побили якісь придурки.  
  
-Це й не дивно, - пирхнула піаністка, закотивши очі, - він не виглядає як натурал, це точно. Мене дивує одне... чому саме ти повинен бігти його рятувати?  
  
-Він мій друг! Лізо, послухай, я розумію як це виглядає, але мені справді варто там бути... - мовив Серж, він відчував себе відповідальним за те, що сталося, адже якби він не полишив його там та не втік як останній боягуз, можливо такий дурник, як Андре не став безцільно тинятися по району доки не натрапив на компанію якихось гопників напідпитку та в пошуках пригод.  
  
-То те, що про вас говорять, правда? - єхидно усміхнулася та. - Ходять чутки, що ви та ще блакитна парочка...  
  
-Це брехня!  
  
-Вас бачили під час поїздки! - переможно вигукнула Ліза.  
  
-Вимітайся! - спокійно, проте голосно промовив Серж, надягаючи куртку.  
  
-Що?!  
  
-Вимітайся. Ти вважаєш, що я — гей і зневажаєш Андре... Що тобі тоді від мене треба? - знизав плечима флейтист, театрально прочинивши двері та показавши на вихід.  
  
-Ти... ти про це пожалкуєш! - обурено вигукнула дівчина та похапцем вийшла геть.  
  
Серж почекав доки вона не гримне дверми в під’їзді та збіг по сходах, молячи бога щоб бісів вісімдесят-п’ятий сьогодні був вчасно на зупинці.  
  
***  
  
Кап! Кап! Кап!  
  
Кран наче тонометр вибивав такт, краплі стікали вниз по білій кераміці та формували калюжу на дні раковини. Поблідле кучеряве обличчя на мить з’явилося в дзеркалі, хлопець кинув несхвальний погляд своєму відображенню; як він міг вплутати себе в таке. Спочатку ось так по-свинськи виставити Лізку за двері, а тепер ще й приволокти його до себе додому. Він заплющив очі і згадав замурзане обличчя Андре з розбитою губою та наповненими злими слізьми очима і зрозумів чому саме він так зробив.  
  
...Після того як він дістався до курилки, Льоха уже пропонував добряче понівеченому скрипалеві нашвидкуруч зроблену самокрутку, той сидів просто таки на обпльованому бетоні, обіймаючи обидвома руками футляр від скрипки.  
  
-Ану викинь те! - голосно мовив кучерявий, підбігаючи до хлопців та висмикуючи тліючий косячок із тремтячих пальців Андрія. - Льохо! Чесно?! - він глянув з докором на патлатого, котрий стиснув плечима, дістаючи з кишені шкіряної куртки пачку червоних “Lucky Strike” та простягаючи одну флейтисту.  
  
-Він виглядав так, наче йому потрібно трохи... знеболювального, - криво усміхнувся віолончеліст та співчутливо поплескав білявого по плечі, той зіщулився та відсунувся подалі від Олексія.  
  
-Що сталося?! - запитав Серж, присідаючи поряд зі скрипалем та закурюючи.  
  
-Якась гопота... - невесело мовив довговолосий, - я не встиг туди добігти вчасно... я був тут по справах і почув знайомий голос.  
  
-Андре, ти як? - обережно запитав кучерявий, споглядаючи насурмлену мармизу хлопця. - Як твоя скрипка? Ціла?! Льоха знає майстра про всяк випадок...  
  
-Відстань!  
  
-Відповіси мені! - твердо мовив той.  
  
-Я сказав відстань!  
  
-Господи, коли ви нарешті розберетеся між собою, хлопці?! - закотив очі Льоха, підбираючи пожбурений косячок та уважно його оглядаючи. - Я ще маю деякі справи. Серже, подивися щоб він опинився в себе вдома одним шматком. І не побийтеся ще тут! З нього досить...  
  
На цих словах віолончеліст пішов геть, залишаючи обох в напруженій тиші. Андре шморгнув носом і відвернувся від іншого хлопця.  
  
-Ходімо, - видихнув кучерявий та поспіхом погасив цигарку, - проведу тебе до маршрутки... Мама вдома?  
  
Білявий похитав головою у відповідь.  
  
-Тоді давай до мене... - мовив Серж, чомусь червоніючи від такої пропозиції. - Сильно болить?  
  
Скрипаль нічого не відповів, лише слухняно схопив простягнуту руку флейтиста і подався разом з ним. Всю дорогу в маршрутці він сидів мовчки, спираючись на плече Сергія...  
  
-Ай! Пече! - верескнув Андре, висмикнувши свою руку з хватки Сержа, що тепер схилявся над ним із ваткою та перекисом.  
  
Він сидів на краєчку ванни в квартирі флейтиста і дивувався як за один день ситуація стала такою.  
  
-Ти можеш посидіти спокійно хоча б хвилинку! - буркнув флейтист, роздратовано забираючи кучері, що спадали йому на лоба, - дай я гляну на твою спину.  
  
Білявий склав руки на грудях та повернувся до нього спиною.  
  
-Розстібни сорочку, як я можу що-небудь побачити...  
  
-Сам розстібни, - виклично глянув на нього Андре. - Що слабо? Ти ж тепер від мене як від вогню відскакуєш... не дай боже заразишся моєю орієнтацією!  
  
-Господи... Що ти думаєш, я тут роблю?! - розізлився шатен. - Я тут приводжу тебе в товарний вигляд і де моя подяка?  
  
-Тебе ніхто не просив цього робити...  
  
-Та невже?! То що, потрібно було мені з Льохою залишити тебе там, на районі... Мало отримав?!  
  
-Я... заслужив на це...  
  
-Що ти, в біса мелеш?!  
  
-Ті хлопці просто продемонстрували ставлення суспільства до мене і мені подібних в доволі зрозумілій формі, - злорадно осміхнувся білявий, обережно торкнувшись власної розбитої губи.  
  
-Господи, мученику, перестань! Всі ставляться до тебе нормально!  
  
-Авжеж...  
  
-Перестань, кому я сказав, - гаркнув Серж.  
  
-Хіба я не бачу як тобі гидко... як ти стараєшся знайти виправдання нашого спілкування перед своїми друзями... як ти боїшся якогось неправильного доторку.  
  
-Не верзи дурниць! Я боюся себе, а не тебе!  
  
Андре здивовано глянув на кучерявого, котрий оперся руками об раковину і дивився в інший бік.  
  
-Тобто... ти?!  
  
-Я... я, боягуз, гаразд... що ти хочеш почути?!.. Чого ти так на мене дивишся?!  
  
Серж був дуже розлюченим, він знав, що радше сам винен у всій цій ситуації, тому що цей скрипаль завжди був перед його носом, спочатку в школі, а згодом із його бісовими мінорними партіями, його надзвичайними соло, котрі той грав із заплющеними очима та таким чуттєвим виразом обличчя. Він виманив його на цей хиткий канатний міст, а флейтист не міг ніяк зійти з нього, продовжував ще більше розхитувати його своїми бездумними діями та направляючи все своє самовладання у безодню.  
  
Кучерявий раптово схопив Андре за барки, штовхаючи його до дзеркала так, що той ледь не вдарився об нього своїм лобом.  
  
-Глянь на себе! - прошипів Сергій. - Уважно подивися!  
  
-Що ти, в біса робиш?!  
  
-Глянь...  
  
-Серже... мені боляче, - скрипаль намагався скинути руки, що безжально стискали його плечі та спрямовували його обличчя до відображення.  
  
-Як можна протистояти такому... як можна спокійно дивитися на тебе...  
  
Флейтист стомлено опустив підборіддя на плече білявого, обіймаючи його за плечі, та лоскочучи шию пасмами волосся. Він відчув довгі тремтливі пальці у своєму волоссі, Андре повернув голову до нього та поцілував хлопця у тім’ячко, занурюючи носа в кучму каштанових кучерів.  
  
-Все гаразд, - просто мовив Андрій.  
  
Серж торкнувся губами блідої шиї скрипаля, обережно знімаючи з того сорочку та повертаючись до нього обличчям, щоби пожадливо впитися у вуста хлопця. Поцілунок був ще більш одурманюючим, ніж той, котрий відбувся під час поїздки і під дією чудо-трави Льохи. В ньому було все, чого Сергій хотів: відчуття м’яких податливих губ, гладкої шкіри плаского торсу під своїми руками та запаху хлопця, такого близького йому самому та такого правильного.  
  
-Хаах... треба... треба полікувати твою спину, - пробелькотав кучерявий, на мить відриваючись від уст Андре, що просто дивився на нього своїми теплими очима.  
  
-Потім, - мовив той, знову цілуючи флейтиста та запустивши руки йому під футболку.  
  
Серж не міг повірити в те, що це відбувається насправді, що його тіло здригається від спокусливих доторків іншого хлопця, що йому самому так подобається торкатися, обіймати, цілувати, пробувати на смак цю бліду шкіру і відчувати, як бажання з’являється і наростає в його тілі.  
  
Білявий обережно відсторонився, проводячи язиком по чутливому місці за вухом, та прошепотів у нього:  
  
-Ходімо...  
  
Він взяв шатена за руку і поволік кудись вглиб його ж квартири, наближаючись до спальні. Серце з божевільною швидкістю стугоніло в грудях, коли Серж бачив перед собою цього неймовірного худорлявого хлопчиська з сором’язливим поглядом, що був тепер сповнений хіті, та довгими пальцями, які завжди так спритно бігали по струнах скрипки та так граційно тримали смичок, які тепер легко, проте впевнено стискали його зап’ястя.  
  
Вони були в кімнаті флейтиста, завішаній постерами улюблених рок груп із розкиданими повсюди речами: книжками, одягом, нотами, дисками, самотньою гітарою в кутку. Андре виклично знову підійшов до нього, він схопив його футболку і одним швидким рухом зняв її, пожбуривши посеред цього улюбленого хаосу. Кучерявий так само наблизився до білявого, цілуючи уже опухлі побиті губи та безцеремонно штовхаючи на ліжко. Він не був впевнений, що далі робити, проте білявий підбадьорив його, раптово шумно вдихнувши та якось дивно схлипнувши, коли той почав покривати його шию жадібними поцілунками та потерся своїм стегном об ерекцію Андрія, котру було видно через штани.  
  
Хлопець і сам був надзвичайно збудженим тому, коли їхні тіла знову зустрілися, рухаючись в такт один одному, його огорнула хвиля насолоди, змушуючи шкіру покритися сиротами, та видобути задоволений стогін з його горлянки. Серж дещо запанікував, він намагався розстібнути штани іншому хлопцеві, проте швидко забрав руки, які його зовсім не слухалися, і понуро опустив голову, стараючись не показувати який насправді він був присоромлений та схвильований.  
  
-Все гаразд? - скрипаль запитально поглянув вгору на нього.  
  
-Так... просто... я не знаю, що мені робити... - ніяково мовив Сергій.  
  
-Ходи-но сюди, - Андре легенько зсунув хлопця із себе та повернувся так, щоб вони лежали поряд, обличчям до обличчя; а сам швидко та легко стягнув з флейтиста штани та спіднє.  
  
-Роздягни мене... - прошепотів скрипаль та потягнувся за ще одним легеньким поцілунком.  
  
Кучерявий напружено ковтнув, відчуваючи руку на своєму стегні, котра просто там була — така тепла на відміну від його постійно студених пальців — а потім обережно розстібнув штани іншого хлопця, зсуваючи їх вниз.  
  
-Не бійся, - підбадьорливо усміхнувся Андрій. - Ми ж хлопці... ми обидва знаємо чого хочемо, чи не так?  
  
Із цими словами рука, що знаходилася в Сергія на стегні ковзнула вниз та легко погладила оголену збуджену плоть. Флейтист на мить затамував подих, вперше відчуваючи, як хтось торкається його там, проте білявий присунувся ближче так, що його подих відчувався на губах в Сержа. Хлопець раптово зойкнув та шумно видихнув, коли рука почала рухатися в звичному для себе темпі, в той самий час уже знайомі понівечені губи накрили його уста і він був змушений піддатися цьому безумству, поринути у вир приглушених звуків важкого та нерівного дихання, доторків та поцілунків. Він і сам не був впевнений в який момент його руки почали мандрувати по сідницях іншого хлопця, як він відповідав взаємністю на пестощі та у відповідь отримував тремтіння гарячого тіла поряд із ним та поцілунки, цілу низку поцілунків, котрі потрапляли куди завгодно: в щоку, в ніс, в губи, в чоло.  
  
Андре раптово скрикнув, вхопившись рукою за плече хлопця так, що нігті боляче впилися в його шкіру, а в руку кучерявого шугонуло липке гаряче сім’я, доки тіло скрипаля пронизували хвилі тремтіння. Хлопець заворожено поглянув на свою долоню, а згодом на розпашіле обличчя білявого, що розгубленими одурманеними очима з лискучими розширеними зіницями дивився на нього так, як ніхто інший. Цього було досить... Сержа оповила неймовірна насолода, що пронизала його, наче струм; він зробив кілька конвульсивних поштовхів навколо гарячих пальців, котрі продовжували пестити його, та кінчив, заховавши обличчя у вигині ключиці Андре...  
  
За вікном ошаліло гудів вітер, жбурляючи жменю дощу з мокрим снігом у шибки. Якось раптово на місто насунулася ще непрохана зимова погода. Уже сутеніло, по затихлій кімнаті поповзли перші тіні від приглушеного та ледь помітного жовтого світла вуличних ліхтарів.  
  
Кучерявий хлопець лежав у напівтемряві на розхристаній постелі та відчужено спостерігав за тим як змінюються обриси предметів у кімнаті із настанням вечора, як стугонить злива та завиває негода. Поряд з ним, обережно тримаючи його за руку, лежала ще одна особа, котра так само непорушно втупилася в простір навколо себе, намагаючись навіть дихати так нечутно, щоб не порушити тишу навколо.  
  
-Андре... - прошепотів нарешті Серж, обриваючи мовчанку, - ти...  
  
Білява голова піднялася з подушки та посоловілі очі, що негайно вимагали відпочинку, зацікавлено подивилися на нього. Хлопець повільно нахилився над флейтистом та залишив один легенький поцілунок на його устах, відсахнувшись одразу ж та відсунувшись подалі.  
  
-Тобі було просто цікаво, чи не так? - нейтральним тоном мовив скрипаль.  
  
-Ммм... я не знаю... до цього ти... в тебе було вже таке, до цього? - промимрив Сергій, не впевнений чи він справді хотів знати відповідь.  
  
Йому просто здалося дивним, що в той час як сам він був надзвичайно схвильованим, Андре залишався спокійним, ба більше, він сам ненав’язливо показував чого він хоче. Він був спокусливим, навіть сексуальним, хоча до цього кучерявий ніколи б в житті не використав цей епітет, описуючи худорлявого юнака поряд з ним.  
  
-Ти питаєш чи я коли-небудь уже спав з чоловіком? - хмикнув Андрій. - Мені шістнадцять, ти думаєш таке можливо?  
  
-Я не... вибач... я не подумав, - пробелькотів Серж, червоніючи.  
  
-Все гаразд, - усміхнувся той, він встав з ліжка і став збирати свої розкидані речі.  
  
Флейтист спостерігав за тендітними вигинами оголеного тіла Андре, що безсоромно ходив по кімнаті, підбираючи пожбурений одяг. Він думав чи було б так само з Лізою, звичайно механізм самого процесу був зовсім інший, до того ж повноцінного сексу в них і не було, але чомусь Серж був радий, що вони не перейшли цю лінію. Йому здавалося, що скрипаль таким чином залишив двері до його світу прочиненими, але в той самий час Сергій міг повернутися назад, у свій спокійний вимір без цього шаленства. Чомусь йому хотілося вірити в те, що в один прекрасний момент він зможе відступити, що він зможе жити звичайним життям, не сповненим такого нездорового захоплення.  
  
Як не крути, вони і так підставили себе: що подумають інші було не важко здогадатися, проте кучерявому здавалося, що його оточення якось аж занадто спокійно реагувало на присутність Андре поряд, навіть Льоха, що мав би першим протестувати, чомусь навпаки намагався залишити їх в спокої. Можливо, люди настільки байдужі до всього, що не приносить їм вигоди, що на таку річ як гомосексуальність Андре могли реагувати хіба, що гопники. Він же ніколи не афішував свою орієнтацію, він старався бути якнайменше помітним, напевно, ця схильність в нього виробилася після всіх тих знущань, котрі йому довелося пережити в гімназії.  
  
-Я піду напевно, - мовив скрипаль, заглядаючи в напівтемну кімнату з коридору. - Можеш мене не проводжати...  
  
-Стій! - флейтист підхопився з ліжка, так-сяк намагаючись натягнути на себе хоча б якийсь одяг, згодом роздратовано пожбурив його і майже голяка вибіг в коридор, але двері уже зачинилися.  
  
Серж вилаявся, стоячи ось так перед зачиненими дверима і тримаючи в руках ненависну футболку, котру він не встиг швидко на себе одягнути. Він почув як гупнули двері до його кімнати, що їх штовхнуло протягом, здавалось би і двері в нормальне життя так само різко зачинилися, проте кучерявий раптово усвідомив, що він їх сам штовхнув, ще тоді, коли вперше торкнувся цих губ, відчув тремтливі пальці на своїй шкірі та зазирнув у ці сором’язливі теплі очі, котрі розпалювали в ньому незвідане до цього, проте таке жадане безумство...  
  
***  
  
Наступного дня Андре не прийшов у музичну школу. Репетиція проводилася як завжди, проте Ніку змусили грати партію першої скрипки і вона постійно збивалася, час від часу роздратовано позираючи в ноти, проте на відміну від Андрія, якого були готові всі закидати камінням за найменший промах, навіть Ліза не закочувала очі, хоча зазвичай вона перша висловлювала своє невдоволення стосовно решти. Серж не міг оговтатися від того, що існування скрипаля було якимось гарячковим маренням, і нарешті він зумів прокинутися та звільнитися від нього, вкритий холодним потом. Хлопець все ж час від часу інстинктивно озирався назад, він не міг позбутися від того постійного погляду, котрий відчував на своїй потилиці і котрий належав Андре. Чомусь його одного надзвичайно дратувала відсутність “їхньої зірочки”, як його зопалу охрестила Лізка. Він просидів наче на шпильках усе практичне заняття, кілька разів пропустивши свою партію.  
  
-Серже, - співчутливо поклав йому руку на плече Стас, що сидів поряд, - з тобою все гаразд?  
  
-Так... я просто... - промимрив флейтист і вирішив так-сяк сконцентруватися на роботі, змушуючи себе слідкувати за нотами та вчасно вступати.  
  
Так само відбулося ще з кількома репетиціями, білявий не з’являвся уже добрий тиждень і до всього він виключив мобільний, згодом Ніка повідомила, що він перестав ходити до школи, а Вітінька, котрий кілька разів намагався подзвонити на домашній сказав, що там теж ніхто не відповідає. Серж знав: матінка Андрія завжди приходить пізно, тому і очевидно, що ніхто не піднімав трубку. Із кожним днем відсутності скрипаля він почувався так, наче його підступно зрадили, зненацька залишили наодинці з власними думками, це було надзвичайно безрозсудно, адже кожного разу, як хтось згадував про Андре, Сергій повертався до того вечора, до доторків, котрі здавалося закарбувалися на його шкірі.  
  
Надворі уже добряче похолоднішало, час від часу вітер підкидав поодинокі сніжинки. Після чергової репетиції, на якій Андре знову був відсутній, Серж та його друзі грілись в кафе поблизу автобусної зупинки та обговорювали плани на зиму. Хлопець сидів, мовчки втупившись у власну каву та неуважно слухаючи торохтіння Ніки, котру час від часу перебивав розмірений голос Лізи із саркастичними нотками, також до поліфонії спілкування долучалися дзвінкий тон Стаса та хриплий баритон Льохи. Навіть коли піаністка кидала якийсь в’їдливий коментар про скрипаля у розмові, кучерявий флейтист бачив перед собою оголене тіло у напівтемряві кімнати, на блідій шкірі танцювали останні вогні вечора, а теплі ошалілі від хіті очі кликали його, наче нявка, котра заворожує нещасливого подорожнього та заводить його на край безодні.  
  
-Серже, чого ти сидиш наче у воду опущений? - нарешті запитав віолончеліст, що уже доволі довго спостерігав за кислою міною кучерявого.  
  
-Його відшили, - засміялася Лізка, - мені от цікавого, що ти такого зробив, що наша зірочка більше не хоче ощасливлювати нас своєю присутністю?  
  
-Скажи яким чином тебе це стосується?! - огризнувся флейтист, кинувши дівчині вбивчий погляд — її очі раптово розширилися, і вона з недовірою глянула на Сержа.  
  
-То щось таки сталося?.. - тремтячим голосом запитала Ліза, все ще шоковано поглядаючи на хлопця, їй завжди подобалося жартувати на тему якихось міфічних стосунків із скрипалем, проте їй і в голову не приходило, що це могло бути реальністю.  
  
Серж відчув на собі пильний погляд своїх друзів і не міг видобути з себе хоч якесь не настільки травматичне пояснення. Йому здавалося, що всі вже давним-давно все знають, адже принаймні для флейтиста те неймовірне притягання, котре перетворилося на пристрасне бажання, було очевидним як тільки вони обоє опинялися в одному приміщенні разом.  
  
-Господи, залиште його в спокої! - втрутився Льоха.  
  
-Ні... - урвав його кучерявий, - мені справді варто вам сказати... Я...  
  
-Йому подобається Андре, - голосно мовив віолончеліст, змушуючи всіх решту здригнутися, - ну буває, що тут такого. Я прошу всіх тут заспокоїтися, особливо тебе, Лізо, - він насторожено поглянув на піаністку, що збиралася втрутитися.  
  
Тиша була надзвичайно незручною, Сержові здавалося, що все кафе чуло цю гучну заяву і тепер по приміщенню поповзли плітки та шепотіння.  
  
-Серже, - лагідно запитала Ніка, - це правда?  
  
Флейтист приречено видихнув і кивнув, опустивши голову та втупившись в дерев’яну поверхню столу. Він не був до кінця впевнений у своїх почуттях, подумки називаючи все це безумством, але коли його друг ось так це озвучив, то Сергій нарешті усвідомив. Ось воно що, йому просто на просто подобається скрипаль. Так просто, так реально, наче це стосується звичайного підлітка та не несе в собі ніякої загрози ні суспільству ні його власній репутації. Адже кожному хтось подобався, кожен в когось закохувався, що в цьому такого?  
  
-То чому ти і досі не поговорив з ним? - з подивом мовила Вероніка. - Це ж очевидно, що він тебе уникає.  
  
А й справді! Серж не встиг оговтатися як уже стояв на зупинці в очікуванні бісового вісімдесят п’ятого, що постійно ходив не по графіку, він не пам’ятав як машинально попрощався з друзями та заплатив за каву, єдине що зараз було важливо, так це, щоб білявий був у своїй квартирі, адже саме туди він і направлявся.  
  
Перше, що він побачив, коли двері після третього дзвінка відчинилися так це спантеличене обличчя Андре, котрий аж ніяк не очікував його візиту. Хлопець спробував зачинити двері прямо перед носом у флейтиста, але той встиг схопити білявого за передпліччя та швидко увійти до передпокою. Це була звичайнісінька хрущовка в шлакоблоковому будинку з тонкими як папір стінами та неохайними шпалерами. Здавалося що тут ніхто постійно не жив або проводив доволі мало часу, сама квартира справляла якесь непривітне холодне враження, було дуже важко назвати це місце домом. Чомусь для Сержа дім був сповнений запаху страв на кухні, теплого світла від ламп та гомону людей, тут на диво було тихо і пахло хіба цвіллю та невипраним одягом.  
  
-Чого ти прийшов? - мовив хазяїн житла, схрестивши руки на грудях та косо глянувши на кучерявого.  
  
-Чому ти не з’являєшся на заняття уже другий тиждень? - так само запитав Серж.  
  
-Хм... Хіба це ввічливо відповідати запитанням на запитання? - хмикнув білявий, чомусь в його голосі було стільки отрути та сарказму, що було зовсім не схоже на його звичну м’яку манеру.  
  
-Що відбувається? - урвав його флейтист, намагаючись подолати відстань, що зненацька з’явилася між ними.  
  
Андре не відповів нічого, лише похмуро пішов на кухню. Вона виглядала так само порожньо як решта квартири, жодних квітів на похмурому підвіконні, напівпорожні полички та невеличкий старенький чайник у червону ретро краплинку, що одиноко стояв на плиті. Скрипаль мовчки налив їм обом чаю і сів на кволий табурет навпроти Сергія — їх розділяв хиткий фанерний столик, застелений вульгарною картатою клейонкою. Кучерявий помітив, що хлопець дивився куди завгодно лише не на нього, його худорлява статура в домашньому одязі виглядала занадто тендітно на фоні бляклої побілки.  
  
-Господи... Ти що весь цей час ховався від мене? - стомлено видихнув Серж. - Навіщо?  
  
Андре нічого не відповів.  
  
-Ти ж сам це розпочав... Хоча, до кого я говорю, це ж твій спосіб справлятися з проблемами — тікати від них... - обличчя білявого скривилося неначе від ляпаса. - Скільки шкіл ти ще плануєш змінити?! Плітки, вони не припиняться... просто треба на них не зважати!  
  
-Он воно як?! - дещо істерично вигукнув скрипаль. - Не зважати... А ти сам хіба не такий? Тобі просто цікаво... я нова екзотична тварючка, за якою ти спостерігаєш!  
  
-Та як ти можеш! Після того, як я всіма силами намагався, щоб до тебе по-людськи ставилися?! - огризнувся флейтист, стискаючи руки в кулаки.  
  
На це Андре тихо реготнув:  
  
-Ти пожалів мене, приручив безпритульного песика, а тепер не знаєш як від нього відкараскатися. Ну що ж, я намагався зробити твоє існування простішим і просто зникнути. Але чому це ти знову повернувся на смітник у пошуках дворняжки... Не награвся ще?!  
  
Серж відчув, як роздратування величезним цунамі нахлинуло на його свідомість, змиваючи на своєму шляху всі залишки самовладання. Він підхопився зі стільця, шаленими очима позираючи на застиглого від несподіванки скрипаля. В голові не залишилося жодної бодай більш-менш раціональної думки і тому єдине, що йому залишалося робити так це пожадливо ухопитися за ці кістляві зап’ястя, відчуваючи швидкий та нерівний пульс під своїми долонями, та цілувати напружене тіло доки воно не обм’якло під його доторками. Благий табурет не витримав напору кучерявого хлопця та похитнувся, змушуючи двох хлопців повалитися на огидний лінолеум. Вони кілька секунд приголомшено дивилися один на одного, важко дихаючи та потираючи забиті місця, а потім одночасно розреготалися.  
  
-Я не граюся з тобою... - видихнув флейтист, наближаючись до обличчя Андре.  
  
Він обережно обхопив його нижню губу своїми вустами та почав повільно та лагідно цілувати білявого, жадібно ковзнувши язиком у його напіввідкритий рот. Тепер було відчутно, що скрипаль так само відповідав на його цілунок, обіймаючи його шию тремтливими руками, занурюючи витончені пальці в кучму каштанових кучерів. Серж жадав більшого: він хотів торкатися всього його тіла, спостерігати як краплинки поту виступають на розпашілій шкірі, як збивається його дихання і як напіввідкриті очі з неприхованою жагою дивляться на нього. Проте з коридору почулося тихе клацання замка, згодом цокіт підборів по паркету та жіночий голос котрий спочатку покликав: “Андрійку? Ти тут?”, а згодом голосно верескнув занадто близько до музикантів, котрі і далі сиділи на підлозі, обіймаючи один одного, із розпатланими макітрами та розхристаним одягом, їхні тіла були сплетені у вельми непристойній позі.  
  
-Що тут, в біса, відбувається?! - скрикнула жінка. - Ви двоє! Підніміться, негайно!  
  
Юнаки незграбно звелися на ноги, намагаючись втримати один одного. Серж відчував як йому паморочилося в голові та як раптово застиг переляканий Андре поряд з ним. Ситуація була до сміху абсурдна: бути ось так безглуздо спійманими на гарячому. Це нагадувало чийсь жорстокий жарт.  
  
-Мамо... - схлипнув білявий, понуро опустивши голову.  
  
-Я вимагаю пояснень... - надщербленим голосом почала дама, вона приречено видихнула сідаючи на стілець та сховавши своє обличчях в руках.  
  
-Мамо... Ти знаєш Сержа, - дещо істерично засміявся скрипаль, - ми разом вчилися в гімназії... і зараз він... мій однокурсник в музичній школі...  
  
Жінка мовчала, тепер із докором дивлячись на кучерявого хлопця, що ніяково переминався з ноги на ногу.  
  
-Ми... еем... ми разом граємо в дуеті та-а... - Андре затихнув, обережно торкаючись похололими від переляку пальцями долоні скрипаля у пошуках підтримки.  
  
Мати здивовано покосилася на їх з’єднані руки та шумно видихнула:  
  
-Це все тому що я занадто багато працюю... Мене постійно немає вдома і ось що я маю — ти тут приводиш бозна-кого і займаєшся бозна-чим! Господи... краще я би знайшла в тебе наркотики!  
  
Серж насторожено глянув на білявого хлопця поряд із собою, той тепер стиснув його кінцівку так, що кісточки на його руці побіліли, а нігті боляче впилися в шкіру. Флейтист був на межі між бажанням обійняти та заспокоїти наполоханого юнака та щодуху чкурнути з відси, від цього гидливого погляду, що тепер був спрямований на нього. Він раптово зрозумів, як почувався Андре всі ці роки і чому він постійно намагався втекти від знущань.  
  
-Мамо! Годі! Як ніби ти цього не помічала! - раптово вибухнув Андрій. - Я завжди таким був... Ти думала мені довелося піти з гімназії, де я так хотів вчитися тільки через те, що я був тюхтієм?!.. Перед цим була ще одна школа, хіба не пригадуєш... Мене побили так, що довелося накладати шви! Чому це сталося, як ти вважаєш?..  
  
-Господи... Це ж був тільки шостий клас, а ти уже... - матінка схлипнула, не вірячи своїм вухам.  
  
Сержові все ж здавалося, що жінка все давним-давно знала, просто почувалася більш комфортно, заспокоюючи себе власними ж виправданнями.  
  
-Мені подобаються хлопці, мамо! - вигукнув скрипаль, злі сльози швидко прокладали рівчаки на його побілілих щоках. - Це не якийсь там період в моєму житті, я не передумаю. І я не маю жодного, навіть наймізернішого інтересу до дівчат!  
  
Він почав схлипувати, тамуючи істеричну гикавку, та заховав голову на плечі приголомшеного кучерявого юнака, що так сяк намагався обійняти його однією рукою. Наступної миті Сергій здригнувся від різкого вигуку:  
  
-Не смій торкатися мого сина! Ти... збоченцю, - просичала мати Андрія. -Вимітайся! Я впевнена, що якби не ти...  
  
-Серж тут ні до чого!.. - промимрив білявий, захлинаючись сльозами.  
  
-Як ти смієш!.. Геть, негайно! - верескнула жінка, загрозливо схопивши перше, що потрапило їй під руки.  
  
-Іди... - ледь чутно мовив Андре, відпускаючи онімілу руку флейтиста. - Йди, будь ласка...  
  
Серж розгублено подивився на нього, на його почервонілі стривожені очі, що раніше дивилися на нього сповнені грайливих теплих іскорок, на тремтячі губи, котрі він перед тим цілував. Невже ось так має завершитися це нескорене безумство... Хлопець бездумно та раптово взяв обличчя Андре у свої долоні й поспішно поцілував його чоло, а тоді різко шмигнув у коридор, йому пощастило ухилитися від чашки, котра просвистіла повз його вухо та із дзенькотом розбилася об підлогу. Флейтист так-сяк на ходу взувся, збираючи в оберемок свої пожитки та вилітаючи з непривітної квартири на сходову клітку, наче коханець, котрого застав зненацька ревнивий чоловік, хоча майже так і сталося. Він поспіхом збіг сходами донизу та вийшов у листопадову імлу, зненацька вдихаючи різке холодне повітря та відчуваючи як адреналін пульсує в його венах.  
  
Лише на зупинці, виглядаючи осточортілого вісімдесят п’ятого та намагаючись тремтячими пальцями прикурити цигарку, Серж зрозумів, що поспіхом полишив у прихожій свою флейту, надійно заховану в футляр...  
  
***  
  
-Сергію, ти вечеряв? - долинув пронизливий голос матінки із кухні, юнак здригнувся, згадуючи нещодавні події.  
  
Мати сказала, що та жінка, чомусь Серж не міг змусити себе асоціювати її з мамою Андрія, їм дзвонила. А що як вона розпатякала все його батькам, це ж що буде?.. Можливо, скрипаль був більш сміливою людиною і міг ось так випалити правду-матку своїм родичам, але у флейтиста була трошки інша ситуація, особливо якщо врахувати яка зазвичай важка в трохи захмелілого батька рука та який міцний шкіряний ремінь з великою металевою пряжкою. Звичайно, боятися ременя в сімнадцять років було трохи по-дитячому, але кучерявий був впевнений, що на цьому дисциплінарні санкції не закінчаться.  
  
Він зіщулився на постелі, притиснувши коліна до себе та з жахом думав про те чим же закінчиться та істерична перепалка, що розпочалася на кухні в Андре. А раптом він його не зможе більше побачити?!..  
  
Двері тихо прочинилися і стривожена мати заглянула всередину:  
  
-Все гаразд? Тебе нічого не болить?  
  
-Ні, мам... - пробубонів Серж.  
  
Жінка співчутливо похитала головою, наче відчуваючи жахливий настрій сина:  
  
-Ляж, поспи...  
  
-Дякую, мамо.  
  
Знову рипнули двері й флейтист залишився наодинці зі своїми думками, вдячний, що мама не стала питати зайвого. Через кілька хвилин він так і заснув у джинсах і футболці, котрі чомусь знову одягнув на себе як тільки вийшов з ванни, та поверх ковдри, стомлений від пережитого за цей день. Йому снилося щось абстрактне: суміш звуків, кольорів та образів, де не де спливало і обличчя Андре: то перелякане, то задумане, то усміхнене, то чуттєве. Серж крутився уві сні, морщачи чоло та зводячи брови докупи, раптом його неспокійне видиво перервав звичний рев мобільника, що наспівував улюблену рок-пісеньку на цілу кімнату. Хлопець неохоче відкрив очі та наосліп подався шукати верескливий телефон, інколи налітаючи на різноманітні предмети, що були хаотично розкидані по підлозі.  
  
-Алло, - сонно промимрив той в трубку, він навіть не встиг подивитися хто дзвонив, прикривши стомлені очі від разючо яскравого дисплею.  
  
-Серже... Слава Богу, хоч хтось підняв! - на іншому кінці почувся схвильований голос Ніки. - В Льохи... стався приступ... Астма, сам знаєш. Він зараз в лікарні. Я там... Я не можу зв’язатися з його батьками...  
  
Сон моментально розчинився в повітрі, роблячи флейтиста раптово тверезим та напружено бадьорим.  
  
-Він що?..  
  
-В лікарні! - нетерпляче вигукнула дівчина. - Серж, приїжджай... Благаю, я здурію тут сама! Або бодай повідом його батьків, чорт забирай...  
  
-Хіба Стас не з тобою? - ошелешено запитав кучерявий, неспокійно крокуючи по кімнаті.  
  
-Ні... Довга історія... - відкараскалася Вероніка. - Так ти приїдеш чи ні?!..  
  
-Гаразд, - твердо мовив Сергій, радий, що йому не потрібно перевдягатися. - Я викличу таксі. Він у “швидкої допомоги”?  
  
-Так... Дякую тобі, Сержику! - полегшено видихнула альтистка.  
  
Хлопець швидко натягнув на себе куртку, так-сяк пояснив мамі все, що сталося, вона побігла на кухню і тицьнула флейтисту оберемок бутербродів перш ніж той встиг вискочити з дому в ніч.  
  
Вони стояли під червоною вивіскою “Реанімаційна” уже добрячих півгодини, Ніка оперлася об холодну, помальовану в гидкий лікарняний колір стіну та порпалася в контактах мобільного Льохи в пошуках хоча б одного номера, котрий би міг відповісти; Серж нахилився над підвіконням, притуливши голову до замурзаного скла та втупившись у власне поблідле відображення в металопластиковому вікні. Уже перевалило за північ, а від жодного з родичів Олексія не було ні слуху ні духу, кучерявий хлопець розмірковував про те, що ж мало статися у сім’ї віолончеліста, щоб батьки так збайдужіли до долі свого власного чада. Здавалося б, що у цьому зненацька остогидлому світі існували лише крайнощі: або надмірна опіка, або ж повне ігнорування, надмірна прив’язаність чи крижаний холод.  
  
Обидва телефони затерленькали одночасно, змушуючи підлітків різко підскочити. Ніка уже щось швидко та гарячково пояснювала своєму співрозмовнику, в той час як Серж відчужено поглянув на дисплей свого смартфона — біляве присоромлене обличчя докірливо дивилося на нього з екрану і хлопець відчув, як полегшення огортає його, наче тепла ковдра. Він швидко натиснув зелену кнопку та почув шумне дихання та рівномірний напівшепіт у своєму вусі:  
  
-Серже... Я тебе не розбудив?  
  
-Ні, - коротко мовив кучерявий, тамуючи бажання міцно обійняти безжиттєвий девайс.  
  
-Все гаразд... - видихнув Андре. - Вона перебіситься... Все гаразд.  
  
-Ти впевнений?.. - дещо стривожено запитав флейтист.  
  
-Так... так.. я все пояснив доволі... категорично, - на цих словах він хмикнув, - тому не хвилюйся...  
  
-Слава Богу...  
  
-Я буду на репетиції в понеділок, як завжди. Побачимося уже там...  
  
Серж боявся, що він не витримає цих вихідних, що вчинить якусь дурницю, щоби пересвідчитися, що зі скрипалем справді все гаразд.  
  
-Добре... - лише мовив він, не впевнений що ще сказати.  
  
-Серже...  
  
-Ммм...  
  
-Серже... Я... Вибач... - білявий майже прошепотів останні слова, котрі чомусь змусили шкіру покритися сиротами у приголомшеного і розчуленого флейтиста, наче він насправді сказав щось набагато менш тривіальне.  
  
Кучерявий бажав у цей момент бути там, в тій неприємній, ворожій квартирі поряд із скрипалем аніж тут, в напівтемному лікарняному коридорі, сповненому напруженого очікування.  
  
-На добраніч, - на останок мовив Андре, полегшено видихаючи в трубку.  
  
-Солодких снів, Андре... - зопалу вимовив Серж, червоніючи та затуляючи рота руками від того яким по-ідіотськи сентиментальним прозвучало це речення, проте у відповідь він почув лише тихий доброзичливий смішок і короткі гудки.  
  
Ніка уже йшла до нього по коридору, кидаючи стомлений проте зацікавлений погляд на його обличчя, що тепер розпливлося в дурнуватій широкій посмішці.  
  
-Батьки Льохи приїдуть лише завтра, боюся, нам доведеться тут заночувати, - вона потерла занімілу шию, та з хрускотом розім’яла закляклі плечі.  
  
-Хех... що зробиш, - приречено мовив Серж, зручніше вмощуючись на підвіконні.  
  
Надворі почав ліниво падати пухнастий лапатий сніг, він лягав на землю так тихо, що можна було почути власне серцебиття. Місто меланхолійно заблимало вогнями та поринуло у дрімотну зиму, що насунула на нього свої темні важкі хмари, з яких щедро летіли сніжинки, покриваючи дахи будинків та тротуари, створюючи пухкі білі шапки на припаркованих автомобілях та почорнілих гілках оголених дерев. У вікні лікарні, з якого лилося приглушене холодне світло, було видно стомлене обличчя кучерявого хлопця, що дивився на цей раптово засніжений світ і думав про те, коли нарешті закінчиться цей довгий та такий дивний день. Він був таким, як і решта жителів цього міста та сотні інших міст, зациклених на власних турботах, байдужих до несправедливості та руйнації довкола. У нього був просто свій особливий вид безумства, того яке змушує на мить затамувати подих, та опинитися поруч із зажуреним, зануреним у власну мелодію скрипалем в аудиторії з так-сяк побіленими стінами та облупленою штукатуркою на напівкруглій стелі, що створювала прекрасну акустику...  
  



End file.
